Countess Catherine Bennet
by Sharon2007
Summary: While visiting Pemberley for her sister's One Year Anniversary Ball, Kitty Bennet is found in a compromising position with Colonel Fitzwilliam the new Earl. My first time writing FF, all kind & constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for having my sister to stay with us this spring darling, I do feel that this past year has been a bit difficult for her," Elizabeth said as she crossed from the door of Darcy's dressing room to stand next to his tall figure. He was calmly removing his jacket in preparation for bed. He looked down at her with a stoic face while she spoke. A face she used to mistake for haughty pride, but now understood it to be the face of a young man who felt the responsibility for the lively hood of many.

"Of course. It will be very healthy for her to be here, and with you as a role model," he responded.

Elizabeth smiled, he often complimented her for being a role model to his sister Georgiana. "Yes, I agree. I know you're too kind to say it, but my mother hasn't been a good influence on my sisters. Since Lydia removed from home, there's only my mother in the way of Kitty really coming into her own. It will do her some good to be here. Again I thank you darling."

"Your words not mine, but they are the truth my love," he said and bent down to give her a gentle kiss.

"I believe at one time you expressed that she had a total want of propriety," Elizabeth said teasingly to her husband.

His expression remained composed, "Ah my love, now you have a total want of propriety as you promised to never bring up that letter again, and here you are shoving it in my face."

"I value that letter. Without it we would not be married today. It opened my eyes to the prejudices we were both carrying. Without it I would not love you as I do now."

"Well it that case we must cherish it."

Elizabeth smiled, "Kitty really looked well this afternoon when she arrived. I'm truly happy she's here Darcy. In fact I'm going to have a word with her, before she falls asleep." Elizabeth moved towards the door, but stopped abruptly and looked back and him. "Oh and is Colonel… or I mean Lord Matlock still expected tomorrow?"

That face momentarily flashed a dark grief before returning to its usual stolidity, "Ah, yes, yes. Lord Matlock will arrive tomorrow. He has written he plans to attend our anniversary ball Tuesday next and stay a fortnight or so."

"Oh, wonderful Darcy I'm so glad. Although not nearly as handsome as you, he was always such an amiable man. I do hope his grief at the loss of his father and brother has not affected his kind countenance."

"I'm sure at the core he is the same my love. I am a bit concerned though. In his sporadic correspondence and the constant barrage of correspondence from my loving Aunt over the past year, I gather he's done a bit of raking. I hope his stay with us will be a turning point. He has a big responsibility now. He is accountable to his many tenants and those in his employ and I'm afraid if he continues this behavior he will lose their respect."

Elizabeth looked proudly on her husband, "Now it's your turn to be a role model."

Darcy nodded slightly and she left in search of her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Lizzy, thank you for having me, and allowing me to come a bit earlier than the other out of town guests for your anniversary ball."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister's showing of growth and maturity, "Of course Kitty. I hope things haven't been too difficult for you since we all left home."

The sisters, about three years apart in age were seated on the foot of Kitty's bed. Kitty had already dressed for bed. Elizabeth looked at the younger lady intently. She had always been a nice looking girl, but never considered a great beauty like their oldest sister Jane. But, Elizabeth thought, she had much improved since their last meeting. Kitty's hair was down and she wore a long sleeved white nightgown. It was February and still quite chilly. She had fine clear skin, and was similar to Elizabeth in coloring with dark eyes and hair. The fire in the room had turned to hot coals, and Kitty stared at it for a long moment before speaking.

"I've had a lot of time to reflect over the past year Lizzy," she started, "and I see that my actions in aiding Lydia were not honorable."

Lizzy, surprised by her sister's new attitude and abrupt upbringing of their somewhat estranged sister's hasty marriage was not sure how to reply.

"Ah, well that is a great sign of maturity and understanding Kitty. I'm proud of you for seeing the situation for what it was."

Kitty looked down at her hands and began picking her nails, a sign of her slight nervousness, "and Lizzy, I don't want to be at Longbourn anymore."

"You will be here at Pemberley from now through spring Kitty and soon you will miss home again."

"No, Lizzy you don't understand. Mother is driving me absolutely mad!" Kitty's voice into a whine familiar to Lizzy, "I've been upset with Lydia for a while now, I truly felt slighted after she went to Brighton and then ran off with Wickham! Mother is so proud of her and for no good reason! It isn't fair Lizzy! Mother is just like Lydia and I cannot stand it anymore."

Lizzy could see that perhaps Kitty hadn't changed all that much, but was happy that her complaints were finally focused in the proper direction. Elizabeth reached out and touched her sister's shoulder in a calming gesture and said quietly, "Please Kitty, it cannot be that bad,"

Kitty looked up with tears brimming in her eyes. "But it is Lizzy! Mother has gotten much worse since you left! She's always complaining of not getting to see Lydia and Wickham. Some days I'm fearful of father's response. If it's wearing on my nerves is certainly wearing on his."

Elizabeth nodded encouragingly to Kitty so the younger lady continued, "and I must admit I'm a bit selfish about the situation."

"Selfish, how Kitty?"

"I want to get married myself!" She responded with exasperation. "You all escaped Longbourn and left me with Mother and Mary! It's awful." By now the tears had spilled forth, and Kitty gave a slight sniffle.

Elizabeth could see that in all the ways Kitty had come around and matured, there was still some of the old Catherine there. She smiled kindly at her sister "You will sister! You will find a man to love you for who you are. For your beauty, sincerity, and imperfections."

"Oh Lizzy! At this point I don't even care about all that! I just want to get out of Longbourn as soon as possible. If the man if half as kind and a tenth as rich as your Mr. Darcy I will be happy!"

Lizzy gently laughed at her sister, "Kitty, you'd be much better to marry for love than just as an excuse to leave Longbourn. What if your husband turns out to be unamiable? Then you may be just as miserable as you are now. Certainly being home at Longbourn would be a better alternative than an unhappy marriage?"

Kitty did not respond immediately but rather dried her tears which a handkerchief and gathered her thoughts before speaking, "You're probably right Lizzy. I'm just so lonely at Longbourn now. And seeing what you have here at Pemberley and with Mr. Darcy, and what Jane and Mr. Bingley have has just set off my emotions even more."

Elizabeth leaned over and hugged her sister tightly, "You will be just as happy as Jane and I one day sister. I'll make sure of it. Although I'm sorry you may never be as happy as our silly sister Lydia. You have too much sense my dear. A realist cannot ever be as happy as someone out of touch as her." Kitty chuckled in response and Elizabeth kissed her sister on the forehead and stood to move, "Perhaps at my anniversary ball some eligible young man from the neighborhood will sweep you off your feet!"

"Perhaps. And thank you Lizzy."

"You're welcome Kitty," Elizabeth walked to the door as she spoke, "and since the servants will be working so hard next week in preparation for the ball we've given them all the morning off tomorrow. You'll have to manage yourself in the morning I'm afraid."

"All off at once? A big house like this? What shall I do for breakfast Lizzy?"

"Oh I'm sure Cook has readied some cold things," Elizabeth replied as she slipped out the door and shut it quietly behind her.

"Goodnight Lizzy!" Came her sister's muffled response through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty awoke abruptly some hours later. She had fallen asleep easily enough but now finding herself awake and in a strange bed soon began to feel more hungry than sleepy, and quite thirsty as well. She looked out the broad glass window and saw that it was not yet dawn. Her stomach was sending the signs that it badly wanted tea. Before pulling the bell she remembered Lizzy's warning that the servants would not be available this morning. She pulled on a thick dressing gown and shawl to fight the cold. After grabbing a candle she stepped into the large corridor.

She had not spent much time at Pemberley and was only vaguely sure where the kitchens were. She headed in the general direction, and along the way was reminded of the affluence that her sister Elizabeth had married into. She saw this wealth as a stark contrast to the scandal of her one time best friend and sister Lydia's marriage. She knew, from staying with Jane and her husband Mr. Bingley that Lydia frequently wrote and asked her married sisters for money to dispatch some bills. Looking amongst the tapestries, paintings, and thick curtains which hung throughout the corridors of Pemberley she thought she could safely say Elizabeth would never struggle for material needs or write her sister begging for a few quid. With a hint of jealously she also thought about the love that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy shared. Kitty saw the marriages of her two older sisters as ideal. She wished that someday she would be half as lucky as either of them. Just to be out of Longbourn and away from Mother's poor nerves and Mary's pious remonstrances would be happiness enough.

Some minutes later Kitty found the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen if one could be such, and showed the prosperity of its owner, as well as the pride of its cook. It was clean and orderly and she quickly found the tea things. She was not particularly adept at making fires and was glad to see one waiting to be lit in the stove. Just as she was putting the kettle on there was a knock at the kitchen door. With a feeling of domesticity she ran to open it.

"'ello miss. I've got the milk 'ere," a plump milkmaid said with a slight curtsey.

"Oh yes, of course please just put it where you normally do. The servants are all off this morning."

"Aye, miss," the milkmaid responded as she bent to pick up the milk bucket. Just at that moment another figure appeared. This one much taller, leaner, and quite a bit more handsome than the small round girl he stood behind.

"My god, I've been ringing the front bell for ages!" The man proclaimed as he walked past the two females and into the now warm kitchen, "this is quite unlike Mrs. Reynolds. Where is she?" he turned and addressed Kitty, as the milkmaid was busy with her work.

"I'm not sure, the servants all have the morning off," she replied.

"Well, good there is one of you here then, some tea please. I'm completely famished. I've ridden all night."

Kitty started to correct him when he turned and spoke to the milkmaid who was heading out the door, "have someone see to my horse please, he's tethered out front." The maid nodded and closed the door behind her.

Suddenly Kitty was alone with a gentleman who although not unpleasant, clearly thought her his inferior. As she poured out the tea in two cups she stole some glances at his person. She recognized him as Mr. Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam; the new Earl of Matlock, as both his father and older brother had died in an accident last year. In fact the accident had been just a few weeks after her sisters' wedding. She wasn't surprised that he did not recognize her, dressed as she was in night clothes and robe, and a year since their last meeting. She had danced with him at her sisters' wedding celebration and remembered thinking him very good-natured.

He had removed his hat and coat and sitting on a stool looked over at her and before she could ask and said "just black please."

She carefully carried his cup across the stone floor. He was watching her and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She stood close enough to smell him, and after depositing the cup on the table he gently touched her arm and spoke, "Thank you, miss."

In response to being startled at the slightly inappropriate gesture she curtsied. My god, she actually curtsied! Her thoughts raced; _What am I doing? I should correct him and remind him of who I really am! _But there was a little of the old Catherine still in her and she decided against it._ It wouldn't hurt to play a part and flirt a little. _

"How's your tea, Mr…?" She trailed off to form a sort of question and smiled coyly at the tall man.

"Lord Matlock. Perfect thank you," he responded quickly and looked up at her. He saw the glimmer in her eyes and recognized it immediately. He hadn't spent the last year raking through London for nothing. Since the death of his father and brother, he had disappointed his mother and aunt repeatedly. He wasn't the most handsome man, but he was very kind and recommended himself easily to women. He was both rich and titled which added immensely to his attraction. He had an informal way of conversing, and was quite as tall and lean as his cousin, which combined with his kind manners made him a favorite among the young widows, and unhappy brides of London. He in turn found solace from his loss and grief. He had never expected to become Earl, and found it much easier to focus on friendly women than the pressure of his responsibilities.

"Are you hungry my lord?" Kitty was no stranger to flirting. She'd been out in society for some years, and had spent many an evening honing her skill amongst the red coats. Her father and older sisters had often accused her and her sister Lydia as being the biggest flirts in England. But that's as far as it went. Although she'd once had an innocent kiss with a young officer, she hadn't been nearly as misbehaved as Lydia.

Lydia however spared no detail from Kitty, and she was quite abreast on the happenings between men and women.

He raked his eyes up and down her figure. He was hungry. Very hungry, and he didn't mistake what this pretty maid was offering him. He stood and walked towards her.

"Yes, I am very hungry. And still a bit cold," he added as he reached out for her hands. He gently took them and kissed the tops of each while looking into her eyes.

Kitty was quite shocked, she'd only meant to innocently flirt, but at the same time she found his advances quite welcome. She only smiled back, and he was encouraged. He slid his hands up her arms and stepped forward. As their torsos came into complete contact with one another, he cupped her jaw in both hands and kissed her thoroughly. Kitty found herself enjoying the deep kiss. It was different from the one she'd shared with that young officer. It was warmer, more passionate. The pair were so engrossed that neither heard the footsteps in the corridor.

A shocked gasp came from somewhere, and the kissing couple quite slowly and unabashedly looked up.

"Catherine!" Her sister Elizabeth exclaimed. "Get to your room, now!" she admonished.

Kitty remember her conversation with her sister last night, and feeling the error of her way, blushed quickly. She really wasn't like Lydia! Surely she had lost Lizzy's respect now. She still stood with her body completely against Lord Matlock's. He didn't move away, and seemed in no hurry. Kitty felt her embarrassment rising and broke the embrace before shuffling past her sister and out of the room.

"Oh, go easy on the young maid Eliza," Lord Matlock said turning to her with a grin, "we were up to no harm. How are you cousin?" He asked smoothly.

"That _young maid_ cousin, is my SISTER!" She turned quickly and stomped away without ceremony.

She had to find Darcy.


	4. Chapter 4

"They were WHAT?" Shouted Darcy looking up from a small writing desk in his bedroom. He had hoped Elizabeth was coming in with tea and instead he was hit with this indignity. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This was all too much before breakfast, he focused on his wife and spoke clearly "Tell me again Elizabeth, slowly this time."

"Well, as I said before I was walking toward the kitchen when I heard some shuffling. I turned the corner and there they were! My sister Kitty, and Lord Matlock…embracing. Rather passionately I might add, right up against the hot stove." She stood hovering in the doorway, as if afraid Darcy may explode with frustration. He rarely raised his voice, but she feared his reaction to the news that another of her sisters was causing embarrassment.

Darcy's mind was racing. He found himself dealing with ridiculous scandals all too often for his liking. There was a long pause before he spoke, "I'll find Fitzwilliam after I dress. There is only one solution here."

Elizabeth crossed the room toward her husband. "Oh darling. I fear you must be sick of rescuing my misbehaving sisters! This is really too much of Kitty," she began to ramble, "And just last night she was lamenting of her actions last year, and pointing out the imprudence of Lydia's. I really thought she had matured." Exhausted, she collapsed into a chair near her husband's small desk.

He was too preoccupied to console his wife. He would dress, find Fitzwilliam and set this right.


	5. Chapter 5

A quarter of an hour later Elizabeth was in Kitty's room, standing above and scolding her, "The impropriety, and the scandal is quite enough Kitty," she looked down at her sister who was sitting in a high back chair, dressed plainly and quietly wiping tears away with a blue handkerchief, "to ruin you!"

"Oh, Lizzy it cannot be that bad. Only you saw what happened between Lord Matlock and myself. Surely he can forget about it just as easily as you or I."

Wholly ignoring her sister Elizabeth continued, "We can only hope he'll marry you Kitty, and save your reputation."

Kitty gasped, the idea of marriage to the Earl had not crossed her mind. She began to giggle in spite of her tears, "Lizzy! You're surely overreacting. Me. A Countess. Can you imagine? Besides, no one ever ruined their reputation over a little kiss. It's not as if I ran off to London with him like Lydia would have done."

"That's where you are wrong Kitty. Many a reputation has been ruined over a _little kiss. _You were in your night clothes Kitty, your hair was down and you were up against that hot stove like the most wanton girl. Darcy will not stand for that behavior under his roof and neither will I. If Lord Matlock chooses not to marry you, he could spread this gossip about the whole country. You do not want to be an Earl's knock-off Kitty. No man will have you. No man decent enough to cross the threshold of Pemberley anyway! Is that what you want? To be cast-off like Lydia and sent away with a miserable bridegroom? "

Elizabeth's words started to sink in. The younger girl looked wide eyed at her sister and fresh tears surfaced, she remembered the weeks following her sister Lydia's scandalous elopement. Her family had been in constant turmoil. Her mother had been abed for days on end, and father sulked more than ever. Panic began to rise in her chest, "Oh Lizzy, what if Lord Matlock will not have me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile Lord Matlock was pacing the thick carpet in the room he always occupied while staying at Pemberley. He had not bothered to change out of his riding clothes. His carriage with his servants and trunks would be there later in the day. But he was not worried about his things now, because he could not stop thinking of what had just transpired in the kitchen; _that _young maid_cousin, is my SISTER!_

Her sister. Elizabeth's sister. Lord Matlock had loved Elizabeth since they had first met at Rosings Park the previous year. He thought her the perfect woman. He was jealous of Darcy, though not dangerously so, he thought no woman would ever amount to Elizabeth in his eyes. He had been infatuated with several women in his thirty-one years, but none matched the quick wit and beautiful eyes of _her_.

He remembered the girl now; Catherine, the middle Bennet sister. He had danced with her at Darcy and Bingley's wedding celebration. Why had he not recognized her? She was good looking; tall and straight backed, with a pleasant smile. He had to admit he had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss they had shared not moments ago, although he thought he had been kissing a young maid at the time. A fun little dalliance to entertain him while at Pemberley. But now he knew, his life had just taken a complete turn.

It was then that Darcy walked into the room. Lord Matlock stopped pacing and looked up. He could see by his cousin's face that Elizabeth had given him her account of the morning's activities.

"Cousin," Darcy began calmly while skipping any effort at pleasantries and getting right to the point, "Elizabeth has told me what she saw this morning. I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Lord Matlock mirrored Darcy's calm manner and responded, "Not much to tell Darcy. I thought a flirty maid and I were having some fun. But I've been turning it over in my mind, and I see the insult I've made to you and your wonderful wife's family. I see my impropriety and I will make it right. I will propose immediately."

Inwardly Darcy celebrated. He had been worried that his cousin may put up a fight, or even try to deny his actions. Outwardly he remained cool and responded, "You'll be marrying one of the silliest girls in England. She is certainly not fit to be a Countess."

"I'm sure you married the only Miss Bennet fit to be a Countess, Darcy. And although I conceded that day at Rosings when you let your intentions for Elizabeth be known to me, I must say I have envied you in that regard ever since."

"This again Fitzwilliam? As the younger son you couldn't have afforded to marry her anyway, you know that as well as I." Darcy regretted his words as soon they were spoken. His reference to Lord Matlock being the younger son still pushed on the grief of both gentlemen.

"But now I am the Earl, and may marry whoever I like," Lord Matlock responded sardonically, "And since _you_ married the most wonderful woman in England, I have no preference on the matter. I made my bed this morning, and I will lay in it. With," he added, "'the silliest girl in England'."


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty's earlier fears were unfounded. Not one hour after her meeting with Elizabeth she was face to face with Lord Matlock, who was preparing to propose. They had been brought together and left alone in a small drawing room. The room was only small in comparison to the others in the house, and in fact was rather bigger than Kitty had been used to rooms being. It was well lit by morning light streaming in several large windows. As she looked out upon the gardens of Pemberley, she thought on the responsibility her sister Elizabeth carried being the wife of the owner of such a large estate. It was a heavy load indeed. One which her sister carried with ease and grace. Kitty was overwhelmingly aware that she had not the first clue what a Countess' responsibilities were, but she was sure they would be much more than Elizabeth's even. She felt she certainly couldn't live up to her sister's ability. She began to feel very nervous. She feared that this man who was being forced to marry her, would not approve of her ignorance.

The man, Lord Matlock, was standing not two feet from her and rather than look out the window he looked directly at her. In his mind he was trying to draw a resemblance between Kitty and Elizabeth. Kitty was taller, and a bit thinner. Her eyes were dark and hair just a shade lighter than Elizabeth's. It was not so much Elizabeth's person that he loved, but her quick wit and fearlessness. He wondered how Kitty matched up to her sister in that regard. If her bold flirtations were any indication, he hoped this Miss Bennet would be a close match. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "What a fine picture you make looking out that window Miss Catherine Bennet. You're ready for your portrait I'd say."

She smiled but could not bring herself to make eye contact or speak.

"Ah, you were not so shy when I met you in the kitchen this morning," he teased.

She blushed at this and looked over to him, this was a language she spoke. A flirt equal to any she teased back, "Hiding behind my maid's costume made me much bolder than normal my lord."

Lord Matlock laughed out loud at this and stepped forward. He grabbed Kitty's left hand, much as he had that morning in the kitchen, and looked into her eyes. He felt a strange calmness surrounding what he was about to do. He had not proposed before, and certainly had not been planning on proposing today, yet he felt not an ounce of nerves about the matter. Looking at Kitty he felt perfectly at home.

"Miss Bennet," he smiled, "will you marry me?"

She could not help but smile back as she replied yes.

"I was not really prepared for this, you'll have to wait on a ring. Until then shall we seal it with a kiss, Miss Bennet?"

It was then Kitty found herself being kissed for the second time that day by Lord Matlock, her newly betrothed.


	8. Chapter 8

The family party; Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, Georgiana, Kitty, and Lord Matlock, were finishing a delicious meal. Much of the conversation so far had centered on the Darcy's upcoming anniversary ball. It was five days away, and all the staff were busy preparing. Georgiana, who had been briefed on Kitty and Lord Matlock's upcoming nuptials (but spared the scandalous detail) had been describing her dress in unrelenting detail to the party for a quarter of an hour. The rest of the group were happy to indulge her in the long account as they were each preoccupied.

Elizabeth was worried about readying things for the overnight guests who would arrive over the next few days. Her parents were expected in two days' time, and she was trying to find a way of informing her mother of Kitty's engagement before then. She was considering sending a messenger. She feared that her mother's reaction to Kitty's engagement would be met with such delight and loud raptures that she would never recover from embarrassment, if the news were given at Pemberley.

Darcy's concern was three-fold. First, He worried and hoped that his wife was in no condition to be stressed. Second, he feared his cousin had made a terrible decision. The more Darcy thought on the matter the more he had the feeling that they should have just hushed up that morning's indiscretion. He did not hold any of the younger Bennet sisters in high regard, and truly hoped that Lord Matlock had not sealed an ill-fate.

Lastly, he noticed that a new footman was on service that evening, he was disturbing Darcy by continually glancing between Kitty and Lord Matlock. The young man looked a bit stiff in his uniform. Darcy even noticed the him whispering to one of the other footman, while his eyes continued to dart back to the engaged couple.

Even though preoccupied in that corner, Darcy looked on his sister with pride. She'd been carrying the conversation all throughout the meal. The rest of the party were making poor dialogue, yet she carried it along befitting to her station. He had his beautiful wife to thank for Georgiana's transformation, who was at one time very shy. For not the first time that day, he felt himself very glad to be married to Elizabeth, even with the trouble her sister caused him.

Kitty's mind was elsewhere too. She kept glancing at her fiancé and picturing eating with him like this every night for the rest of their lives. She found she was not opposed to the idea, in fact she rather liked it. She straightened her back a bit higher, and held her neck up as she imagined sitting at the head of the table as Countess in the dining room of Matlock House.

Lord Matlock had shown her kindness today. Kitty's mind wandered back to his proposal and their second kiss. She had felt a spark of passion behind it. She hoped that it meant their marriage would be more than just a name. Surely he could not love her yet, but maybe he could grow to feel real affection for her, like she thought she could him. She was now finally escaping Longbourn, but could she have happiness too?

Lord Matlock saw Kitty glancing at him throughout dinner, and he began to feel a rising anxiety. An all-encompassing feeling of obligation begin to weigh on his shoulders. The way he had neglected his properties for the past year was at the forefront of his mind. He had been busy drowning his grief at the loss of his brother and father in women and clubs, while his poor mother, and childless sister-in-law suffered. He'd been at the best careless, and at the worst neglectful. And now, he had a bride to add to the burden!

Lord Matlock studied his cousin Darcy, who had been groomed from boyhood to take ownership of the Pemberley estate and other Darcy properties. He himself had been an Army Colonel, and content with his lot. He had never expected to be Earl. He much preferred the transient lifestyle the military provided. He missed the action, the travel, seeing the world. But now with his marriage on the horizon, he knew must step-up and become the true Earl, not only in name but in action. The duty weighed heavy, and he was meditating on it when he heard his name being spoken.

"Isn't that right cousin?" It was Georgiana calling out to him. Startled, he responded, "Yes, yes, quite," and hoped that his reply was appropriate. She smiled back brightly at Lord Matlock, her second guardian, and he knew he had answered correctly. He turned to Darcy and asked "Shall we take our brandy in the billiards room?"

"Yes, I'll be through in a moment. I need to have a word with Mrs. Reynolds first."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's the new footman?" Darcy asked Mrs. Reynolds the Pemberley housekeeper.

"Edward Smythe. We hired him on for the ball, and thought to give him a run through tonight. He started not five hours ago. Was there a problem?"

"I got the feeling he was laughing at Miss Bennet."

The old woman kept a straight face. Darcy had known her his whole life and wasn't fooled. He could see she was holding something back. "What is it Mrs. Reynolds?" He prompted her.

"Well, it's somewhat delicate Mr. Darcy."

"Go on."

"Well it really doesn't matter Mr. Darcy. It's all taken care of now."

"The servants are laughing at my wife's sister Mrs. Reynolds! I insist you tell me what you know."

She took a deep breath before speaking, "Well I suspect he was figuring out who's who. You see there has been some talk among the servants. It seems a milkmaid saw Miss Bennet and Lord Matlock in a… ah, compromising position this morning. She had dropped off the milk and came back for her shawl." Before he could interject she continued, "But you see its all taken care of! They are engaged, and every engaged couple is entitled to a little indiscretion."

Darcy's face was grave. That was it. Lord Matlock's fate was completely sealed.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." She nodded in response and he continued, "As for the footman. I don't want him serving at the ball. He obviously has no respect for propriety. I don't want my guests exposed to his poor decorum. Find him a job below stairs."

"Yes Mr. Darcy." She replied.

He told her goodnight and headed to the billiards room.


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy went to meet Lord Matlock in the billiards room. Meanwhile, the ladies went to a cozy sitting room in which a large fire had been set ablaze and several candle trees lit. Georgiana moved immediately to a pianoforte on the far side of the room to play. Kitty, too overwhelmed from the events of the day to be much good at anything, just picked at the fringe on a chair cushion. Elizabeth as ever, picked up a book.

Darcy and Lord Matlock, were generous with their cups in the billiards room. Darcy never much imbibed anymore. Lord Matlock found that he too was drinking more heavily than the norm, and soon felt a warmth spreading throughout his body. He relaxed some and was open with his cousin about the fears which had surfaced during their meal.

Darcy was glad to hear that Lord Matlock was finally ready to take responsibility of his title, and the pair spoke open and honestly for some time. Darcy was happy to instill some of his knowledge about being a land owner. Lord Matlock felt some of his fears subsiding as he soaked up Darcy's generous understanding. They laid out a plan in which Lord Matlock would accompany Darcy and his steward on the rounds of Pemberley over the next few days. The cousins played two games in this style, and where soon lounging on two large masculine chairs facing the fire, the conversation became less serious, as the pair relaxed together into a close familiarity. They were two very rich and powerful men, who often felt the pressure of their station. It was a rare moment when they could relax together.

It was around this time that Kitty told her sisters' goodnight. Later when she would recount this story in her mind, she remembered being a bit turned around and unable to find the right corridor. But in actuality she was curious about what the males of the party had been doing for so long in the billiards room. When passing the door to that room (which was not exactly on the way to her bedroom) she stopped and listened to their muffled voices.

For a few minutes they only teased one another about their billiards skills. The light-hearted debate ended with a fencing challenge sometime in the next week.

It was quite for a moment, and then Darcy spoke abruptly, "It seems a milkmaid saw you this morning Fitzwilliam."

"Ah, the plump little milkmaid. That explains that strange footman at dinner! I thought there was something in my teeth." He paused before continuing, "Well, there's no turning back now."

"Certainly not," Darcy agreed.

"I wasn't going to cry-off anyways. Although, I certainly didn't expected to find myself leg shackled by noon when I road up this morning!" He chuckled at himself.

Kitty smiled at this from behind the door. She hadn't expected to be "leg shackled" either! Just last night she'd been crying to Elizabeth, wondering when her chance of happiness may come. She sincerely hoped that Lord Matlock's proposal was just that.

It was quiet for a long moment and then she heard a deep sigh before Lord Matlock continued, "I know Elizabeth is the only woman you have truly loved Darcy." There was no response, so Kitty could only assume Darcy had nodded his agreement. "But the problem is she's the only woman I ever saw myself loving either."

Kitty felt a pang in her chest upon hearing this. Lord Matlock loved Elizabeth! She'd unintentionally trapped him into marriage and he was in love with her sister. Her married sister at that. And Lord Matlock was bold enough to tell Darcy! She felt a surge of disappointment. She had always secretly idolized Elizabeth and felt unequal to her. Certainly Lord Matlock would find that to be the case. She had hoped they would grow to love each other. There was no chance of that now. He would always be comparing her to her sister. Her practically perfect sister.

Hearing Georgiana's voice somewhere down the hall Kitty quickly took off toward her room. Hot tears stung her eyes along the way, and she wiped them in frustration. Why was she crying? Who cares if Lord Matlock loved her sister better than her? She would be a countess, not Elizabeth! But this reasoning helped little in easing her distress, and once in bed she cried herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

If she had only stayed to listen a minute longer, Kitty would have heard the end of the gentlemen's conversation, and her mind would have been set at ease.

"Why are you bringing this up yet again Fitzwilliam?" Darcy asked impatiently. He was aware of his cousin's admiration of Elizabeth, but his patience was wearing thin for continual proclamations of that love. "Twice in a day you tell me you love my wife, what I am to think?"

"Ah, Darcy let me finish," Lord Matlock insisted with an easy smile and a raised hand. That easiness was something Darcy envied. He who had often been called proud or snobbish, could not even imitate the friendly attitude of his cousin. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss with Miss Bennet. Well, two kisses actually. You see, there was a real spark there Darcy! An eagerness I much admired. Kitty Bennet will keep me happy. I have a good feeling about the whole thing, cousin. She may be silly, but so am I in a way, and I quite like her so far. I think we'll get on well." But alas those optimistic words fell on Darcy's ears only, and Kitty's eavesdropping was the catalyst for much hurt and confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next two days Lord Matlock took the rounds of Pemberley with Darcy. He also met with Darcy's steward over several productive sessions. Lord Matlock left each feeling more confident he could meet with his own steward Mr. Higgins, and have a reasonable understanding of his estate. He had the feeling his life was finally moving in a positive direction after a year of grief, waste and excess.

Kitty helped Elizabeth and Georgiana with ball preparations over the next few days. A seamstress came and the ladies had their gown final fittings. Georgiana's gown was as beautiful as she'd described it. It seemed the Darcy's were looking on this ball as a pre-coming out for Georgiana, and the seventeen year old was looking forward to it with delight. Kitty could not help but notice that Elizabeth's gown seemed a bit tight. She figured it would be hard to keep a slim figure with a gourmet cook in residence. She mentally made note to not overindulge once she became a countess. She fleetingly rejoiced at her sister's weight gain, thinking perhaps Lord Matlock preferred slim women. But she put the thought out of her mind. Kitty wasn't a conniving or mean girl. She just generally felt overlooked within her family and was grasping to be somehow better than Elizabeth.

At meals, and cards in the evening Kitty paid close attention to how Lord Matlock treated Elizabeth. She did not see any preference between them, and began to wonder if she had heard correctly through the door that night. Her mind would have been almost entirely set at ease, except that Lord Matlock did not pay _her_ any particular preference either. She secretly hoped for another stolen kiss, a quick wink, some token of affection, but there were none to be had. Upon reflection she realized they had not even been left alone together. Unbeknownst to her, Darcy had discussed Lord Matlock's description of Kitty's "eagerness" with Elizabeth and they had decided to thwart off any further scandal.

So, it was not until the morning of the day her parents were set to arrive that Kitty and Lord Matlock found themselves in the breakfast parlor alone for ten whole minutes. The happy accident was through a miss-communication between Darcy and Elizabeth, who each believed the other to be chaperoning.

Lord Matlock found Kitty eating alone when he entered the breakfast parlor and he sat down with his usual casual air next to her. He smiled and told her, "I'm happy to have a few minutes alone with you Miss Bennet."

"And I you. I have something I want to discuss."

Lord Matlock looked at the lone footman and said, "Some fresh coffee please." When the footman left he looked back to Kitty, "By all means, please, go ahead."

"Well, you see. I don't believe you've met my mother. Other than at the wedding of course, and I don't think that brief meeting would give you the correct impression of her personality." She paused and looked at him for an indication to continue, he gave her a slight nod and so encouraged she went on. "I hoped that Mr. Darcy had warned you. But I think perhaps his decency has prevented him from complaining to you. "

"He's not discussed your mother with me, no."

"Well you see, she is rather sensitive. And excitable. I fear she might react…overwhelmingly to the news of our engagement."

"Well you certainly speak boldly of your mother Kitty!" He teased.

"I see you're not taking this seriously, and must think I'm over exaggerating. But if she does react embarrassingly I hope you will remember this conversation. Please believe me when I say I've spent the past year trying to separate myself from my mother, my sister Lydia and the faults of both."

Gently he touched the top of her hand before replying, "I'm sure if she raised such lovely woman it can't be as bad as you describe. Besides I was an army man for almost ten years. An excitable mother will not scare me!"

"You're quite confident Lord Matlock." Kitty responded, appreciating his compliment and knowing she said as much as she could. She thought though, that even an Army Colonel would cow down during an attack of her mother's poor nerves.


	13. Chapter 13

_February, Rosings Park_

_Mr. Darcy,_

_I'm writing to inform you that my daughter Anne and I will no longer be attending your anniversary ball._

_I had finally resolved myself to face __her__ family, and be there to support mine. But it has come to my attention that you have turned your back on me once again. I am extremely disappointed that you and Lord Matlock insist on diluting the blood of this family with that of the Ms Bennet's._

_My Anne is not doing well with the news. I have sent her to bed and if this should be the end, I will blame you and your cousin completely. The death of your beloved cousin Anne will be on YOU, Lord Matlock, and your inferior wives hands._

_Please send Lord Matlock my condolences, as he certainly will not receive my congratulations on so grave an event. _

_Your Aunt, Lady Catherine De Bourgh _


	14. Chapter 14

Not two hours after Kitty and Lord Matlock's private breakfast meeting the Bennet family party arrived by carriage. After coming in from the cold, greetings were made all around. Mr. Bennet was pleased to see his favorite daughter looking so well. Mrs. Bennet only had a few minimal complaints about the bumpy ride and "would have enjoyed the trip immensely if it has not been for Mr. Bennet's snoring." Mary, who always got a bit sick from a rocking carriage said hello to all, and went to rest.

After the brief reception Mr. Darcy asked Mr. Bennet to accompany him to the study. Mr. Bennet respected and appreciated his son-in-law and obliged him, although he would have liked to have a moment or two of solitude first. Lord Matlock followed directly behind the pair.

Darcy and Lord Matlock had discussed previously how to approach the subject of Kitty's engagement with Mr. Bennet. Their plan went off smoothly. Mr. Bennet was no fool and he had a feeling there was more to the story of the engagement than the younger men let on. However being of a generally complaisant attitude, and pleased that his middle daughter had made such a advantageous match, he didn't press the matter. He trusted Darcy to make these kinds of major decisions for the family, and in fact probably relied a little too heavily on his son-in-law.

After the marriage terms were agreed upon Mr. Bennet stood to shake Lord Matlock's hand and spoke kindly of his middle daughter, "Kitty has much improved as of late. You seem a kind and agreeable man. I think you'll be happy together." Mr. Bennet stepped toward the door and before crossing the threshold looked back at the tall pair before speaking, "Please make sure I'm out of earshot when Mrs. Bennet is informed." And with that set off to find his solitude, which was easier at Pemberley than Longbourn.

Elsewhere in the house the ladies conducted a similar discourse, the lady's though, had many more exclamations than the gentlemen's.

"Kitty, oh Kitty! My dear, dear girl! A countess!" Mrs. Bennet practically jumped with joy on the carpet of her dressing room when told the news. Her daughters Kitty and Elizabeth had wisely chosen to tell her in as private a room as possible, and followed her to her dressing room soon after her arrival. This decision was rewarded as their mother continued her effusion, "I always thought you were the most beautiful of my daughters Kitty. Everyone else liked Jane or Elizabeth. But I've always known you to be the prettiest, and I've told them too, but would anyone hear me? Of course not!" Mrs. Bennet took a breath. "Kitty, my child! Just look at you! So tall! So fair! What Earl wouldn't want you?"

Kitty and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at each other while their mother spewed excitement.

Moving into the sitting area of her assigned bedroom Mrs. Bennet continued, "I must sit down. Kitty ring for tea! No not Kitty. Elizabeth, your sister _Lady Matlock _and I would like some tea. Oh, where are my salts?"

It continued like this through their refreshment and on for the better part of an hour. Finally both daughters excused themselves and left their mother to her own gleeful mutterings.

That evening the Darcy Family, Bennet Family and Lord Matlock shared an enjoyable meal. Kitty had wisely requested that Elizabeth take care in her seating plan as she feared Mother may not be equal to sitting next to or even near Lord Matlock. Through this strategic placement a lovely meal with pleasant conversation was had by all. It lasted through the evening and into cards, when there was one slight slip of propriety by Mrs. Bennet who thought it prudent to tell Kitty from several seats over that she "had liked a handsome Redcoat very well in her day, but a Redcoat turned Earl was truly quite the prize."

Kitty looked immediately to Lord Matlock upon hearing this exposure from Mrs. Bennet. It seemed he had heard, but to her delight he winked at her in response, and spoke some kindness to her mother. It was Darcy and Elizabeth who looked more uncomfortable than the rest of the party.

Kitty especially enjoyed herself, as Lord Matlock paid her some particular consideration by standing near her, advising her on her card play and speaking general niceties to her. Perhaps to help soothe her earlier concerns about Mrs. Bennet, or she hoped from a growing partiality to her, but whatever the reason she was pleased with his attention. She looked forward to the ball, and dancing with her fiancé.

The morning would bring close to twenty more overnight guests for the ball which was to be held the day after next. The expected guests included Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, as well as Caroline Thomas, and her new husband Mr. Thomas. As the party broke up and said their good-nights there was a decided excitement in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

The ball guests arrived throughout the morning and afternoon of the next day as planned. Elizabeth had a happy surprise in the arrival of her best friend and confidant, Charlotte Collins, and although not as pleased to see her cousin Mr. Collins, the presence of her particular friend made up for his. Elizabeth had not expected the couple to attend as they had a six month old child, but as the journey from Hunsford was an easy one, the Collins' had secretly communicated with Darcy to plan the visit and surprise Elizabeth.

Darcy and Elizabeth greeted the pair together upon their arrival. After Mr. Collins had made his compliments to Darcy and Elizabeth he then began with his apologies. Darcy listened with forbearance at Mr. Collins' relating of his Aunt's concerns. Elizabeth with an apologetic glance at her husband, and in consideration of Charlotte, swiftly took her friend and the baby off to the nursery.

A while later, Kitty was leaving her bedroom and heading to tea when she ran into Lord Matlock in the passageway. He nodded when he saw her, and called out, "Good afternoon, Miss Bennet."

"Good afternoon, Lord Matlock," Kitty responded with a genuine smile. He held a letter in his hand so she made some idle conversation about it. "Are you going to work on your correspondence Lord Matlock?"

"Oh, no. I was going to put this letter away. It's from my Aunt. She wrote Darcy yesterday, and despite implying to him that she wouldn't speak to me, I'm unluckily still a recipient of one of her famous letters." Kitty only nodded, so he continued openly, "I haven't actually read it yet. I have a feeling it will be scathing. Darcy warned me. It's no secret to you that our Aunt wasn't pleased when Darcy proposed to your sister."

"Oh no secret at all. Before they were even engaged she came all the way to Longbourn to bully her!" Kitty responded in a manner as equally open, and with some concern. She had not considered Lady Catherine into the equation of her engagement and remembering back to Lizzy's encounter with the old woman, began to feel nervous about possibly having to face off with her as well.

"Did she really? Ha-ha!" He laughed, "Well you don't have to worry Miss Bennet. I will keep you safe from my Aunt! She's already written Darcy and refused to come to the ball." Kitty frowned when she heard this. "Let me just drop this letter in my desk, and then I shall walk you to tea Miss Bennet!"

He did just that, and as they then walked through the large house together Lord Matlock maintained easy conversation. Kitty replied at the appropriate times, but her thoughts were really elsewhere. She was stuck in a cycle of comparing herself to her sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth was always graceful and intelligent, quick-witted and observant. If Lady Catherine didn't approve of Elizabeth she would never approve of Kitty. What if Lord Matlock took his Aunt's letter seriously? What if the letter was so scathing he decided to cry-off? What if just when he was starting to show partiality to her, his Aunt's letter deterred him?

All through tea these thoughts plagued Kitty. She feigned interest in Elizabeth and Charlotte's conversation with Georgiana. She smiled sweetly at Lord Matlock when he complimented her. But her mind was busy formulating a plan, and when the party decided to move to the gallery, she feigned a headache.

As most of the group went to see the Darcy family portrait collection, Kitty quietly went toward her bedroom. She didn't stop at her bedroom though, she continued on and once she reached the door she was looking for glanced over her shoulder and searched the hall. Seeing that it was completely still, she stole into the room and quickly found what she was looking for; Lord Matlock's writing desk. She opened the top and immediately saw what she wanted: Lady Catherine's letter. The seal was still unbroken, and upon seeing this she picked up the letter and stuffed it under the sash on her dress. It was then that a small ring box caught her eye, as the letter had been covering it before. She wondered when Lord Matlock had found the time to get her a ring. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked inside the box. It contained a beautifully set gold banded ring with a large red ruby stone, flanked by two smaller rubies on either side. Being a young and playful woman Kitty was unable to resist trying the ring on. It fit perfectly and she thought it looked very well upon her finger. It was by far the most splendid piece of jewelry she had ever worn. She walked over to a mirror on the wall and took in her image, while fluttering her ringed hand in front of her face, "Hello, I'm Lady Matlock," she practiced saying. She walked back over to the desk and regretfully removed the ring. She would have to wait until Lord Matlock chose to give it to her. An engraving along the inside band of the ring caught her eye as she was replacing it. Kitty gasped when she read the words: _For My Elizabeth_.

Kitty's heart was pounding as she replaced the ring-box. She even put back the letter. What was the point in trying to defend herself against Lady Catherine's disapproval? Lord Matlock clearly had no genuine feelings for her. Her thoughts were frantic. She regretted coming to look for the letter and felt foolish and embarrassed. She left the room as cautiously as she entered it, and went to her own to reflect.

It took until the evening for Kitty to calm herself down and come to a sort of resolution in her mind regarding the ring and her emotions. The past two days she had hardly thought of what she had heard Lord Matlock telling Mr. Darcy. Lord Matlock had not been showing Elizabeth attention, and Kitty found that whenever she saw him gazing off, it was herself not her sister. The subject of him loving Elizabeth had been almost completely put out of her mind. That is until she had found the ring. The beautiful ring.

Kitty understood the advantages of marriage to Lord Matlock, and certainly did not want to upset the balance in their new relationship. She figured if she and Lord Matlock could have friendly companionship in matrimony they would be better off than many other couples. She would put his love for her sister out of her mind and carry on. It was not as though she was in love with Lord Matlock, because if she did the thought of him loving another would be impossible to bear. She admired Lord Matlock more than any man she had ever known, so she would take prodigious care NOT to foolishly fall for him as he could not return the emotion.

While Kitty had been reflecting in her room the rest of the overnight ball guests had arrived. That night a large party of at least twenty made up the evening meal. The new faces around the table were Mr. and Mrs. Bingley, who Kitty frequently saw at Netherfield, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, along with Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, Mr. and Mrs. Collins and a few couples from the neighborhood.

Kitty was seated a few seats from Lord Matlock, but not so far that they could not converse. The arrangement was a metaphor for how she pictured their future married life. She was disappointed to be seated next to Mr. Collins and Mrs. Thomas, and across from Mary. In her opinion Mr. Collins was the most tiresome man, and Mrs. Thomas was most odious woman in her acquaintance. She barely noticed poor Mary. Her saving grace was that Georgiana sat diagonal to her, and the two young women would have been able to carry on a decent conversation would it not have been for Mrs. Thomas' regular interruptions.

"Congratulations on your recent engagement Miss Bennet, I hope that you and Lord Matlock are as happy as Mr. Thomas and I are," Caroline Thomas told Kitty. She would have been able to accept the congratulations in earnest, had she not seen Mr. Thomas' face at that moment. He looked to be actually dozing off at the dinner table! Mrs. Thomas could not love him for any non-material reason. He was very old and had many spots and wrinkles on his face. He had been married twice before, with each marriage resulting in six children. The current Mrs. Thomas could expect her offspring to inherit little of his fortune. In the present though, her husband was very, very rich, and she certainly took advantage of his consequence. From the looks of the necklaces, bracelets and earrings she was wearing, her children's inheritance was not in the four-percents, but in precious metal and stone.

"Thank you Mrs. Thomas, how kind of you," Kitty replied with a false smile.

"I'm sure Lady Catherine is pleased to hear her nephew is engaged?" Mrs. Thomas continued, knowing full well that Lady Catherine was not the type of woman to be pleased with the news that her nephew would be marrying so low.

Lord Matlock interjected at this point, "She is! I just received a letter of congratulations from her this afternoon in fact. She was disappointed not to make the ball. But it seems my cousin Anne is ill." This fabricated reply shut Mrs. Thomas up for at least the next two courses.

Kitty and Georgiana smiled at Lord Matlock. Georgiana out of admiration for saving her sister-in-law from embarrassment, and Kitty out of a much deeper emotion. She was rewarded with one of his flirtatious winks.

A few minutes later Mr. Darcy stood and made a toast. He was not an overtly emotional man, but did break his stoicism slightly as he thanked his friends and family for joining him and his wife to celebrate their anniversary. But this was not the part of the speech which really affected him–that came when, with his wife's previous permission, he announced that they were expecting an heir within six months.

There were genuine smiles and light applauds, and many congratulations had round the table. Elizabeth and Jane shared a long embrace, both with tears threatening to pour out. Jane too was expecting and the sisters hoped their children would grow up like siblings.

It was around this time that Lord Matlock noticed that the gossiping footman was back on service. He had not noticed the young man until there was some kind of slip in which Georgiana dropped her napkin on the floor. The footman brought her a fresh linen from the sideboard and after receiving it Georgiana sat quietly while she stared at her lap for several long seconds. She was blushing when Mrs. Thomas broke her concentration by asking her a detail about the forthcoming ball.

This exchange was not missed by Lord Matlock. The footman had irked him earlier in the week by his obvious disrespect. He thought Darcy had spoken to Mrs. Reynolds about the young man, and was surprised to see him in the dining room. Although he continued to eat, converse, and feel genuinely happy for his cousin and Elizabeth, he could not totally put his ward out of his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Although the exchange between the footman and Georgiana had passed Mr. Darcy's notice, the presence of the footman had not. In the morning he sent for Mrs. Reynolds to find out why she had directly disobeyed his request. Mrs. Reynolds had worked at Pemberley for decades and Darcy entirely trusted the kind old woman. Once she reached his study she began to make her apologies.

"I am so sorry Mr. Darcy, but the first footman sprained his ankle on the way upstairs last night with the first course! There was nothing I could do. Everyone else was already on service. There was too many guests to go without a replacement."

"I see. I hope the first footman is okay enough for the ball tonight?"

"His ankle is swollen something awful Mr. Darcy. There's just no way he'll be able to stand in that ball room, and serve during the meal. I'm sorry."

"Can you not run the service with one less footman tonight?"

"Not easily Mr. Darcy."

"Very well. Let him work, but please discuss the importance of propriety again with the boy. I do not want a repeat of the other night."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I already have once, but I will again."

With that the meeting broke up and both individuals left the study to continue on with their days; Mrs. Reynolds to speak with Edward and Mr. Darcy to do whatever it is that gentlemen do before a ball.

Meanwhile, the staff were taking care of the majority of the last minute, but Kitty helped her sister with some final details on the flowers and décor. The plan was for music and dancing to have an intermission when a sit down dinner would be enjoyed by the guests partway through the evening. The centerpieces for the dinner were particularly beautiful and Kitty took a mental picture of them as she hoped to have something similar in shape for her wedding celebration.

Later on while Kitty was almost finished dressing for the ball, a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Kitty yelled.

The door opened and Georgiana entered. The two young women being so close in age got along rather well. Georgiana looked very pretty in her white gown. It had beautiful beaded and embroidered details and became her light blonde hair. Kitty admired her hair style, "Oh Georgiana, your braid is beautiful! You look very nice and your dress is a lovely as you described."

Georgiana twirled, and responded "Thank you Kitty! I'm so excited." The younger girl crossed the room, and admired Kitty's ensemble as well. She had dressed in a chartreuse gown which looked particularly nice with her skin tone. A maid was just putting the finishing touches on her hair. Kitty looked down at her jewelry box before her on the vanity, and although she had a few nice pieces could not help but remember the beautiful ring she had found in Lord Matlock's desk. It would have looked lovely with her dress she thought with a sigh. Hearing the sigh Georgiana asked, "Aren't you excited too Kitty? It must be so nice to know you'll dance with your fiance. How romantic! Lord Matlock really looks at you with admiration Kitty. I hope to find someone to look at me like that."

This brightened up Kitty's expression, "Do you think he really admires me?"

"Of course I do! Come let's go down now, I can't stand to wait any longer."

With a smile Kitty stood. After a final looking over by the maid and nod of approval the two young women went on their way.

The ball began as any other and Kitty was immediately caught up in the excitement. Along with the twenty some overnight guests there were at least that many from the neighborhood there for the evening. Between the guests, a dozen musicians, and two dozen servants the house was a bustle.

The musicians were playing some warm up pieces when she entered the ballroom, and as she mingled her card quickly filled. Soon the musicians started the first dancing set, which she danced with Lord Matlock. They were both a bit stiff with it being the first dance, but she did enjoy her time with him and found that he had particularly fresh breath. Second she danced with Mr. Darcy. Then to her intense dissatisfaction she was forced to stand up with her cousin Mr. Collins. On top of being a terrible dancer, he absolutely reeked, and she couldn't get away from him fast enough after the set ended. Then she stood up with a nice young man from the neighborhood. In between sets she refreshed herself with wine and a few lite bites to eat. During one such break she looked around the see her sisters all, including Mary, were enjoying themselves immensely.

Finally she stood up again with Lord Matlock. By then after so much dancing and wine she was very relaxed. The pair had easy conversation with much smiling and light laughter throughout the dance. They flirted and fitted well together. Many of the guests took notice of the happy couple. Word quickly spread throughout the room that despite the hurried engagement which had produced a fair amount of gossip, theirs was in fact a love match.

It was a cold but windless night, and the French doors had been partially opened to cool the ball room. There was a steady trickle of guests in and out of the doors. The ballroom had been getting hotter with every passing minute, and after their second set ended Lord Matlock and Kitty made their way through the doors on to the veranda.

Being late winter the temperature was rather cold. Kitty though had gotten so overheated while dancing and then drinking wine in between sets that she found herself quite comfortable outside. Lord Matlock also found relief in the cool air from the hot ballroom and his constricting evening wear.

The couple linked arms and took a turn around the veranda. Kitty felt a bit romantic about the situation. The dance she had just shared with Lord Matlock was on the front of her mind. She had never enjoyed a dance so thoroughly. Could Lord Matlock feel the same way? Could he be developing feelings for her? She knew she was for him. Although she maintained in her mind that those feelings were of friendship and admiration only, and would _never_ be love.

"Oh, this is so refreshing. It's always nice to escape the heat of a ballroom after so much exertion, don't you think Lord Matlock?"

"I do. It's especially nice to escape with you Miss Bennet," Lord Matlock said, as he pulled Kitty closer and kissed her temple. There were several other couples wandering about the veranda, but none caught the display. In their closeness she could smell him. She thought he smelled so much nicer than Mr. Collins.

"Miss Bennet. I fear I've not been keeping up total respectability."

"However not Lord Matlock? Other than when we were discovered in the kitchen I'm sure we've been nothing but proper!"

"It's not my actions but my thoughts I'm referring too. I've been thinking about that kiss in the kitchen…regularly."

Kitty smiled and looked up into his face. Although she still feared the responsibility of being a Countess, she had lost almost all her fear of marrying Lord Matlock. "I've been thinking of it too," she responded

"Have you?" He asked with eyebrows raised. "Come Miss Bennet, I've got something I want to give you, but let's find a bit more privacy shall we?"

Kitty pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, and followed Lord Matlock into the garden. Being winter there was not much to see, and rather than the sweet fragrance of flowers, she only sensed cold moisture and a masculine air on the breeze. It excited her to be walking briskly with Lord Matlock in the dark garden. There was a bench enclosed by a trellis of browned vines up ahead and she guessed that to be his target. She was laughing lightly as they reached the bench. He tugged on her arm and brought her right up against his body. They kissed. It was deep and passionate and left Kitty struggling against her resolve to not develop true feelings for Lord Matlock. They pulled away naturally, and enjoyed the feel of each other's embrace. Their breath was visible in the cold night air.

"I have something I'd like to give you," Lord Matlock said as he reached into his jacket. Just at that moment Kitty was distracted. She saw that they had been spotted by two figures a little ways off. The figures were retreating in another direction, and she heard muffled voices. One figure was darkly clad, and the other floated in the winter garden like a ghost in stark white. A beautiful braid curled round the back of the woman's head, and Kitty knew.

"Lord Matlock, look over there. I think it's Georgiana!"

He quickly turned in the direction Kitty was pointing and after letting go of her other hand started to run after the disappearing pair. The military man in Lord Matlock surfaced. He was focused and determined to reach Georgiana. It did not take long before he reached his ward and her darkly clad man. They were cowering behind a large bush. Kitty came up behind a few seconds later.

Lord Matlock recognizing the male, was too furious to speak. Georgiana had put him and Darcy through some trials during their guardianship. He had thought she was maturing. But to find her here with this boy, this _footman_, was above all else!

The twosome stood like spotted deer; wide eyed and frightened.

Without looking at either of the women, and while maintaining a fierce stare at the footman, Lord Matlock finally spoke, "Miss Bennet, will you please escort Miss Darcy back into the ball?" Spoken in a clipped tone, it was not really a question.

Kitty moved forward and linked arms with Georgiana. The pair turned and walked silently toward the house. Other than a tear or two Georgiana held her composure. Kitty kept quiet. Georgiana was only two years younger than herself. They had an easy and sisterly friendship but Kitty knew that if she spoke Georgiana would be mortified. So she held her tongue and when they entered the ball room broke off in a separate direction. But not before Georgiana looked a Kitty with a short, pleading look. A new set was being made up, and Kitty watched that Georgiana had a partner. She moved towards a table of refreshments to fortify herself. Mrs. Bennet was standing near the table, and upon seeing her called out, "Oh Kitty my dear girl, come here and bring me a few of those delicious bites. I must keep my energy up! Have you ever been to such an enjoyable ball?"

Kitty did not even pretend to listen to her mother's ramblings. She was totally preoccupied. She kept her eyes affixed on the French doors. There was a knot in her stomach which got tighter and tighter with each passing moment. A knot that would not go away until she saw Lord Matlock again. She knew him to be kind, but she had just seen pure anger in his eyes. He was a trained military man and she feared what he might do to the footman!

Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed. Kitty continued to stand by her mother, slowly sipping a glass of wine. The wine did nothing to relax the anxious knot in her stomach. Her thoughts raced with an endless barrage of "what if's" focused around the safety of both men outside. She felt terrified. It was the final set before dinner and once it ended all the guests began to move into the dining room. Kitty became a bit frantic. Lord Matlock would be missed, and then Georgiana's secret might get out. She stood in the ballroom until the last possible minute with Elizabeth and Darcy, who were ensuring their guests moved along to eat.

"I'm sure my cousin was planning to escort you into dinner Miss Bennet. Have you not seen him?"

Kitty stalled, "I, I'm not sure, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps he went out for some fresh air?"

Just as Darcy was about to respond, Lord Matlock entered back into the ballroom through the French doors. He smiled casually at his cousin and Elizabeth, then looked toward Kitty, "Miss Bennet, I'm sorry. I went out for some fresh air and lost track of time." He quickly stepped to her side and linked arms with her. She felt the cold on his woolen jacket, and his freezing hands brushed her skin. A wave of relief came over her. But that relief was quickly replaced by a different concern. What had become of the footman?


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Matlock and Kitty did not have a moment alone for the rest of the night. All through dinner she was dying to know what had happened outside. Lord Matlock kept up a cheerful appearance, and although Georgiana looked a bit concerned she was able to conceal her inner turmoil fairly well. There was one moment when Kitty was worried all might be discovered. She heard two footman discussing that another footman had left for his break over an hour ago. But the pair dropped the subject and she moved along.

The ball ended very late. It had been a huge success. All had enjoyed themselves immensely and other than the hiccup in the garden, Kitty had enjoyed the evening. But as she tried to fall asleep her mind raced. She lie for a very long time wondering what the next day would bring before finally drifting off.

Kitty awoke mid-morning the day after the ball. Most of the house guests were sleeping late or taking the morning to rest and relax. When she went to breakfast there were only half a dozen others plus Lord Matlock and Georgiana in the parlor. She wished that none of the other guests were there so she could ask all the questions which were running through her head. She was satisfied though when upon seeing that it was a sunny and unseasonably warm day, Lord Matlock asked her and Georgiana to join him for a carriage ride about the estate after breakfast.

Georgiana agreed but it was obvious to Kitty that the young lady did not relish the idea. Kitty was sure Lord Matlock had not had a chance to speak privately to her about last night's events.

Georgiana excused herself to go dress for the ride. Kitty stood to rise shortly after but Lord Matlock called her back and quickly spoke under his breath, "Thank you for joining us this morning. I fear I may not be able to hear Georgiana with patience today and will appreciate your help on the matter. They did not teach us to deal with weeping wards in the military."

"Of course Lord Matlock. Between my four sisters and Mother, I've had plenty of experience in that corner," Kitty replied assuredly. She was pleased that Lord Matlock was bringing her into his confidence and including her in the discussion. This was the kind of thing she would need practice with if she were to be a suitable Countess she thought.

Half an hour later Kitty and Georgiana met Lord Matlock outside as he pulled up in a gig.

Georgiana hesitated when she saw her cousin approach in the small carriage, "A gig cousin? Wouldn't we be more comfortable in something a little bigger?"

"Nonsense, you and Miss Bennet are not large. It will be a cozy ride!" He replied cheerfully.

Kitty glanced at Georgiana who was nervously fingering the strap of her reticule, and back to Lord Matlock who stood with a pasted smile on his face. She could see that behind his cheerful reply was the plotting of a military man. This was a plan Kitty thought. With Georgiana stuck between her and Lord Matlock on the bench, he would have more control over the conversation. Georgiana would be forced to tell the whole truth before the ride was over.

The sun shone brilliantly and although it was unseasonably warm, the two women still spread a blanket across their laps. Soon they were off with Lord Matlock expertly driving, Georgiana sitting straight back and solemn in the middle and Kitty on the outside admiring her future husband's experience at the reigns.

No one spoke for the first few minutes, and Kitty truly was enjoying the ride. It was so nice to be out of doors after months of cold. The sun felt nice upon her face, and she had almost forgotten the troubles which got them to this place before Lord Matlock spoke.

"Georgiana. I want to hear your side of the story. What happened last night?"

Georgiana had been waiting for this question. But despite knowing it was coming the actuality was even more stressful than what she had imagined. Immediately she broke into tears. Lord Matlock shifted uneasily and glanced at Kitty.

"I'm sure Lord Matlock doesn't mean to frighten you Georgiana. He's only concerned. Please answer him."

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so silly and tried to run off this would never have happened," Georgiana cried before continuing, "This is all that awful George Wickham's fault!"

"My brother-in-law Wickham? Whatever do you mean Georgiana? What's he got to do with your running away with the footman?" Kitty asked.

Georgiana ignored Kitty's first question. She glanced up at her cousin and then spoke again, "I wasn't running away with the footman. Oh Kitty do you think me that daft? Well perhaps I am…" she trailed off and began sobbing anew. All Kitty and Lord Matlock could do was wait until her tears had subsided. Once they had she continued, "I wasn't having a, a – dalliance in the garden! I swear I wasn't."

"That's not what that footman told me last night Georgiana. But I'll believe you if you tell me the whole," Lord Matlock replied.

"He forced me to meet him!" She said.

Lord Matlock ground his teeth. His voice rose as he spoke, "How did he force you?"

"The other night at dinner, when I dropped my napkin, he handed me this note," Georgiana reached into her reticule and pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper. Lord Matlock slowed the gig and pulled off on a flat grassy patch of land. He and Kitty both leaned forward and read the note which Georgiana tightly grasped.

_I know about you and Wickham. My Aunt Mrs. Younge told me. If you don't want every guest to know, meet me during the ball at 10 O'clock in the garden with 100 pounds._

Kitty stared surprised by the words. She had so many questions but remained quiet. She would let Lord Matlock speak first.

"Damn him!" He said under his breath and then aloud continued, "Georgiana. That footman is a scoundrel. Why didn't you come to me or Darcy? We would have set this right from the beginning."

"I see that now," she responded.

"Well never mind that anymore. Just know in the future you CAN speak to us. We are your guardians and will take care of these things. You're a very wealthy and desirable girl Georgiana, which unfortunately makes you a target for these sorts of men. Take more care in the future."

This was all the scolding she was to receive. Lord Matlock held too much affection for his ward to upset her anymore. All he said in closing was, "It is unnecessary that Darcy know of this ordeal."

It was Kitty's turn to speak up, "Whatever happened to the footman Lord Matlock?"

"My man paid him off this morning. With money and a ticket to make it to the continent and disappear forever. I thought I was sending him off for a very different reason however. If I'd known last night what I do now, I would have wrung his neck!"

"Oh I'm so glad you didn't! I was so frightened you'd kill him last night! Or he you, and then I couldn't even claim to be a widow since we're not even married yet," Kitty told him with a rush.

He laughed heartily at her, "You are _very_ silly Miss Bennet," he said with a wink over Georgiana's shoulder. She blushed in response.

Lord Matlock turned the gig back in the direction of the house. Georgiana's countenance was greatly improved and on the ten minute ride back that she even smiled a few times at Kitty and Lord Matlock's flirting.

When they stopped by the front doors the women were helped down by Lord Matlock who reached them faster than the footman. Georgiana walked immediately inside but Kitty stayed back a moment at Lord Matlock's request.

"Miss Bennet, thank you for your help."

"Oh I don't think I was much help really!" She replied.

"You were. I can never deal with Georgiana crying. Makes me want to run far away. You being there made me face my fears! Anyway, I'm sure you're curious about Wickham's part in all this."

"I confess I am very curious."

"He tried to run off with Georgiana when she was fifteen. For her money of course." Lord Matlock spoke bluntly.

"I suspected something of the sort. Oh that Wickham! Lydia's the only person in the world who can stand him… aside from my poor mother," Kitty rambled.

"Well, it was over two years ago. We need not bring it up again. And please, keep this ordeal to yourself Miss Bennet."

"Certainly Lord Matlock."

He reached for her hand and kissed the top of it. She smiled up into his face. A servant came round and prepared to take the gig back to the stables, but Lord Matlock stopped him, "I'll take it. I need to check on my horses," then he turned back to Kitty, "I'm going to leave tomorrow for a fortnight. I need to take care of some things before the wedding."

Kitty was surprised. She felt a bit emotional hearing that he was leaving for two weeks. She would miss her fiancé and friend.

"Oh! When will the wedding be?"

"You're the bride. Would you like to choose?"

Kitty giggled a bit at this, "The sooner the better I think. What if you get in a fight with another footman?"

Lord Matlock smiled, "Three weeks it is then. Then we'll go to London for the rest of the season."

And with that he climbed up and rode off. She went into the house and up to her room, where for reasons she could not quite understand, perhaps exhaustion, stress, or relief, she cathartically cried for a full twenty minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

After her cry and a good rest, Kitty called for her maid who came and helped her dress for the afternoon. Elizabeth had planned a tea for all the overnight guests, most of who would be leaving the next morning. Kitty was a few minutes early but the door to the assigned room was ajar and she heard her sister Lizzy's laughter coming from within. Kitty quietly entered expecting a small crowd, but was surprised to see only Lord Matlock and Elizabeth. She was sitting close to the fire in a fine high backed chair. He was leaned over next to her, smiling and admiring something on her hand.

The pair abruptly looked up when Kitty entered the room.

"Oh Kitty, come look at my new ring!" Elizabeth called out.

Kitty halted. The ring! Her heart skipped a beat and then sank to the bottom of her stomach. After their earlier discussion about the wedding Kitty was feeling more confident than ever in her relationship with Lord Matlock. She hoped and assumed after the past week that the admiration he had for Elizabeth was subsiding, and his admiration for her was growing. She thought surely him asking her to help with Georgiana's situation had meant he respected and highly regarded her. Kitty, who had already spent part of the day crying did not know how to react.

"I just came to say I'm feeling rather ill. I have a headache, I think the sun this morning was too much. Please excuse me from tea and dinner." She did not wait for a reply, only turned and left.

Elizabeth did not concern herself with Kitty's headache. She figured her sister drank too much wine at the ball the night before, and would be better by the morrow. Lord Matlock, not quite understanding that many times a lady's headache was more emotional than physical thought nothing of the exchange at all.

Kitty did in fact feel a bit better by the morning. She had taken her meal in her room, and spent many hours pondering over her predicament. Lord Matlock was kind, and good natured. He was pleasant and although not the most handsome man, his countenance made him very attractive. He was titled. He was rich. She counted herself very lucky to be engaged to him. She who a week earlier had cried to Elizabeth about getting away from Longbourn at any cost, now had a clear path to do just that. She thought of her friend Charlotte Collins. She had married the most tiresome man around, and was still very happy. Kitty realized her situation could be much worse. She had told her sister she did not care if she married for love, and she was determined to have that remain true.

Elizabeth came to Kitty's room in the morning to check on her recovery.

"How are you feeling Kitty? Are you improved?"

"Yes thank you. It was only a headache, I feel much better now. But how are you feeling sister? We've had hardly a moment alone. Congratulations on your pregnancy Lizzy. I'm so excited to be an aunt two times this year."

"Thank you. I'm feeling well. The first few weeks were difficult. Now I tire easily but have no serious symptoms beyond that."

"The ball must have worn you out!"

"Yes, Darcy was so concerned. All evening he kept telling me to sit and rest. He was fetching me food and drink! He's never been one to really wait on anyone. I found it quite entertaining!" Elizabeth laughed, and Kitty with her too. "He's been quite concerned about me. His mother died when Georgiana was a baby you see."

"I didn't know."

"He's determined I'll have the best doctors, the best medicine, the best everything!" Elizabeth said.

"You're lucky to have a man who loves you so much Lizzy," Kitty said feelingly.

"I am. Look at this beautiful anniversary gift he gave me," Elizabeth said. Kitty peered at her sister's outstretched hand. There was a beautiful emerald ring on her middle finger.

Kitty gasped, "Lizzy, it's BEAUTIFUL!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you."

"Was this the ring you wanted me to see yesterday?"

"Ah yes. Lord Matlock was admiring it when you came to tell me you were ill."

Kitty chided herself internally. She had spent half of yesterday in admiration of the man, and the other half lamenting over his love for her sister. She resolved again and finally to just be happy with her situation and move forward. She tried to convince herself that the mystery of the ruby ring may never be solved and that it truly did not matter.

Elizabeth spoke again, "Kitty I've been wanting to talk with you about your engagement."

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, as your older sister I think it my responsibility to point out the importance of the position you are going to hold. You will be looked up to, and you will be very accountable to many. Kitty, you will need to represent your family and Lord Matlock's in a mature and responsible manner. Do you understand?"

Kitty found herself rather annoyed at Elizabeth. Of course she knew the responsibility she was about to take on. She was terrified of it! But rather than pick a fight with her sister and prove that this conversation was necessary she assented.

"Darcy and Lord Matlock's Aunt is not pleased with the engagement Kitty. I fear she may try and make things difficult for you. But I want you to know that Darcy and myself especially will support you in your marriage. Lady Catherine has tried to scare me many times and to no avail. You need not fear her either."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I confess she does give me nightmares! But Lord Matlock has promised to protect me from her as well."

"Has he?" Elizabeth asked, "Well he is very kind. He admires you a great deal Kitty."

"Do you think?"

"I know. I see him looking at you. Also, Darcy and he have spoken some. Darcy is open with me, and has told me that he believes Lord Matlock has much improved since arriving at Pemberley. He had been grieving this past year and was being somewhat neglectful of his responsibilities. He was doing anything he could to distract himself from his obligation."

"Which explains why he was kissing a maid in the kitchen of his cousin's home," Kitty halfheartedly joked.

"I think so. Lord Matlock is not generally that kind of man. I think this shift in attitude is part of why he left this morning."

Kitty's heart sunk a little. She had hoped to see him once more before he left, "Oh he's gone already?"

"Yes. He said he needed to take care of some things before the wedding. I suspect he has quite a bit of business with his steward. Darcy is persuaded that Lord Matlock is ready to be a good and true Earl."

"And you've come to warn me that I need to prepare to be a good and true Countess."

"You understand me exactly Kitty."

The rest of the day went by quickly. All of the guests left other than Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Mary who would be staying another few days. Kitty said her goodbyes to all. There were a few she was sad to see leave like her sister Jane and Mr. Bingley, and others she was not sad in the least about saying farewell to such Mrs. Thomas and her aged husband. She fought to not roll her eyes as her cousin Mr. Collins said his farewells; which were laden with compliments, congratulations and apologies to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, and in the most well-meaning manner told the Darcy's that as clergyman if they found they needed their counsel in restoring the balance in their relationship with Lady Catherine to call on him at any time day or night.

Over the next few days, Lord Matlock's absence was felt the most at meals. He was an excellent conversationalist and would have carried this family party well. As it were, Georgiana was more reserved than usual which came from a fear of outing herself to her brother. Mr. Bennet hardly ever spoke at meals or otherwise. Mary did speak but no one heard her, and so Kitty was left to converse with her mother which had her thanking the heavens Lord Matlock was not there, because much of the conversation consisted of Mrs. Bennet guessing at the size of his estate and what Kitty's pin money would amount to each year. Mr. Darcy, who knew the answers to these ponderings, but only abided his mother-in-law with the thinnest veil of patience rooted only in his love for his wife, made absolutely no conversation other than to Elizabeth. To her he asked every few seconds if she were comfortable, if her meal was satisfactory, if she needed more drink, and would she like a cushion. Finally Elizabeth turned to her loving husband and told him if he were going to act like a nurse maid for the next six months she would lose her sanity. This quieted him until the next course came, when he could not help but ask her if she could abide the smell, because had not roast mutton made her ill six weeks ago?

The next few days passed uneventfully until Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Mary were to depart. Mrs. Bennet was particularly emotional when taking her leave of her middle daughter, "Oh Kitty, my dear favorite daughter. I am so happy. The next time we meet shall be your wedding. I am so blessed. All my daughters are well settled. Except Mary of course, but no matter."

Kitty was left with very little distraction while awaiting the return of Lord Matlock. During that time Mr. Darcy had one correspondence from his cousin. The letter was very thick and Kitty hoped to hear a long report on her fiancé but had to settle with Mr. Darcy telling her that "Lord Matlock was well and his mother and sister-in-law look forward to meeting you."

This information was just enough fuel for Kitty's imagination. She had spent this down time at Pemberley reading novels, and thus began make up stories in her mind that ranged from a horrid mother-in-law who hated her for trapping her beloved and only living son into marriage; to an invalid for a sister, who had broken her back falling down some stairs and insisted that Kitty wait on her hand and foot. It was in this manner which Kitty passed the time before Lord Matlock's return. Of course none of her imaginings came close to the truth, which was that both women were very kind and truly did look forward to meeting her, as they credited her with the recent positive change in Lord Matlock.


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. Darcy soon had word again from Lord Matlock that he would be delayed longer than expected. He asked that Mr. Darcy please make his apologies to Kitty. He could not move forward into matrimony without feeling totally confident that his affairs were in order. Darcy suspected this delay had more to do with the anniversary date of the accident which killed the old Earl and his heir, than with Lord Matlock's affairs, but allowed his cousin the excuse. It was important that Lord Matlock finish his year of mourning on his own terms.

Since their last correspondence Lord Matlock had written to Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley and it was settled that the wedding would take place from Longbourn. Lord Matlock's mother was eager to meet Kitty's family and this would be the most convenient to all parties. Therefore because of the delay Lord Matlock would meet his bride again at Longbourn and not Pemberley. He and his mother would stay as guests of the Bingleys at Netherfield, and Kitty could be married out of her child-hood home.

Kitty was at first upset that she would not see Lord Matlock sooner, but felt much better once she realized the postponement meant she could have the more intricate lace on her wedding gown. The fitting had taken place at Pemberley soon after Mrs. Bennet's departure with Elizabeth in attendance as her sister and advisor. The dressmaker was local to Lambton. She was a kind and creative woman who Elizabeth relied on for most of her daily-wear dresses. The fast approaching wedding necessitated the use of a local modiste for the bridal clothes. Kitty ordered her gown and several other dresses to be made for the days following her marriage. She would order her complete wedding clothes from some fashionable dress-makers in London once settled there.

The sisters had not been in agreement on the style of dress most complimentary of Kitty's figure. But the dress-maker, a woman who had experience diffusing disagreements between hundreds of brides and mothers, quickly did so between the sisters and provided a compromise suitable to both in which Kitty's neck line would be cut not quite so low as to "completely expose her bosom," and not quite so high as to "choke her to death."

The Darcys and Georgiana planned to escort Kitty to Longbourn once the gowns were complete. As soon as they were the trunks were packed and the group was on their way. The trip was an easy distance, especially in a quality carriage like that of Mr. Darcy's. He rode on his horse, but not before ensuring Elizabeth was comfortably situated inside the carriage with pillows, blankets, novels, a picnic basket and two hot bricks. Luckily the carriage was spacious enough for what Mr. Darcy considered necessary for Elizabeth's comfort as well as the object of affection herself, Kitty and Georgiana.

The three ladies had a pleasant ride, but sitting all day is exhausting under any circumstance and once they reached Longbourn Kitty was dropped off, and Elizabeth and Darcy refused tea in order to settle and rest at Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet accepted their refusal without any argument. Elizabeth had never been her favorite daughter and she was eager to fuss over Kitty, to see her gowns and to generally spoil the future Lady Matlock.

Lord Matlock was expected the next day. A tea was planned for the afternoon at Longbourn, a dinner for the evening at Netherfield and the wedding set following morning. Kitty felt a general sense of nervousness about the wedding activities and especially for meeting her mother in law. Her eagerness to see him greatly outweighed her nervousness over meeting his mother. Thinking of him generally soothed her nerves and so she focused on memories of his smiling face and their shared romantic moments at Pemberley. She continued to tell herself that these were feelings of admiration of friendship only. Love was certainly out of the questions. It was in this manner that her thoughts where occupied when she heard Lord Matlock's carriage pull up for the tea the next day. She looked out of a window to catch a glance of her mother-in-law. She was rewarded with a glimpse of a slight woman of about fifty, whose face she could not clearly see as it was obscured by a very fashionable hat. Their carriage was quickly followed by two others, containing her sisters and the Lucases. Kitty glanced in a mirror for one last inspection and ran to greet the guests.

In the entry hall Lord Matlock was already introducing his mother to Mr. and Mrs. Bingley when Kitty entered. He looked up upon seeing his bride and beamed. His mother turned too, and Kitty saw her very beautiful face a top a small but sturdy frame.

"Miss Bennet. I'd like to introduce you to my mother, Lady Maria. Mother, this is Miss Katherine Bennet."

"So nice to meet you Miss Bennet," Lady Maria said with a smile that reached her eyes. Kitty knew immediately that the characters she had been forming in her mind of potential mother in laws were very off base. This was a woman who was truly kind. Lady Maria was genuinely happy to meet Kitty. She had made a love match herself and cared not who Kitty's mother was or under what circumstances Lord Matlock was marrying Kitty, she was just happy to see her son settling down and taking his responsibilities head on.

Kitty smiled and welcomed Lady Maria. She did all that was proper and Lord Matlock watched, pleased with the poise she was showing. He took both women in either arm and walked them into the drawing room where tea had been laid out. There the family and guests spent a pleasurable hour. Kitty asked after Lord Matlock's sister in law, who had chosen to stay in London, but looked forward to meeting Kitty once she was settled in her new home there. Mrs. Bennet and Lady Maria although possessing very different natures were truly pleased to meet each other. Kitty observed that Lord Matlock must have inherited his charm and easy conversation from his mother. Although a slight woman she had a large and charming presence. Kitty was relieved. This woman would not make unreasonable demands on her or be jealous of her son's feelings.

The tea party passed in a strange combination of time for Kitty. The hour passed like a moment but each moment felt like an hour. It was like dreaming of moving through water. The sun shone in to the tea room and she focused on a few pieces of dust reflecting, floating in the air. Was she really to be married tomorrow? By this time the next day she would be Lady Matlock. This room which she'd taken tea in thousands of times would feel completely different after today. After today she would have her own tea room. In many different homes. How many homes did Lord Matlock possess? How many homes would she be responsible for as Lady Matlock? _Lady Matlock…_

Kitty was still in this reflective state when the tea-party broke up. The mood lasted even through dinner that evening at Netherfeild. She was keenly aware that her life was changing wholly and completely the next day. It was not an uncomfortable feeling. She did not feel scared, or panicked. A bit nervous yes, but each time she felt such, she would glance and Lord Matlock, and there he would be – looking back, smiling, raising his glass to her and giving her a wink. Yes, she thought, everything would change tomorrow. Everything would change for the better.


	20. Chapter 20

**PART TWO **

Kitty climbed into the carriage while her family waved and cheered her on. Lord Matlock was close behind her. She waved and smiled back at her family and friends from the window. The carriage door shut behind her husband. The wedding ceremony was over and it had been lovely. The wedding breakfast had been eaten. She had shared a dance with her father. Been petted and fawned over by her mother. Shared hugs, warm words and smiles with her sisters. And now, here they were, Kitty and Lord Matlock newlywed and alone together for the first time in many weeks. Since the night of the ball when they were in the garden she thought.

Lord Matlock spoke first, "Here we are then! I thought it went off well. How about you? How do you feel?"

"Oh, it was lovely," Kitty responded.

"I have to admit I was a bit nervous I'd stumble my lines," he said with a smile.

"I was worried about that too. Not that you would stumble your lines. But that I would!" She corrected herself and continued, "You did very well indeed Lord Matlock."

He reached for her gloved hand, grabbed it and kissed her knuckles, "Please, call me Julian."

"Julian? Really?"

He laughed, "Yes. Julian. Why so surprised?"

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Julian is all. For some reason I would have guessed Richard."

"And you Miss Bennet. What shall I call you? Do you like to be called Kitty?"

She thought for a moment and responded, "Would you call me Catherine?"

"Yes, I will. Catherine," he said as he moved closer to her on the seat, took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips, "Lovely Catherine."

She responded equally to his advances. But before long the couple was distracted by the bumping carriage, and the beautiful countryside.

"We should be there in another two hours. Will you need a break before then? I can let my men know."

"I think I'll be fine. But, only two hours? Are we not going to London?"

"Oh, I'm sorry in the excitement I guess I'd forgotten to mention it. I thought we could take a week or two honeymoon at one of my country houses, Mercy Manor," Lord Matlock said off handedly.

Kitty had a spontaneous attitude, and was quite thrilled at the idea of a honeymoon. She did not mind the change of plans in the least. The honeymoon would be a way to ease into being Lady Matlock, before the responsibilities of her position really began. She found it quite romantic of Lord Matlock to plan the honeymoon. She felt that he truly thought of her as a friend. She felt a genuine connection with him, and was optimistic for what this week or two together would do for their relationship. If it were not for the fact that Lord Matlock was in love with Elizabeth and therefore could never show Kitty more than affectionate friendship – it would have been a perfectly beautiful and romantic day.

The ride continued with Lord Matlock and Kitty holding hands and talking of the sights in the countryside. They spoke a bit about their wedding that morning, joking in a friendly manner about Darcy's obsession with Elizabeth's comfort. He had insisted that a pillow be brought for her for the pew, and had charged Elizabeth's maid in carrying it through the church.

When finally they pulled up to Mercy Manor Kitty was somewhat surprised. She had been expecting a small hunting lodge. But the manor was a large country house, at least as big as Longbourn. It was set among some old and beautiful gardens.

"It's gorgeous," she told her husband as she stepped from the carriage.

"It's quite my favorite place when I'm in the mood for a peaceful quiet retreat. It's one of your homes now Catherine, I'm glad you like the look of it."

The house was as pretty inside as out. A pair of footman assisted with the trunks. She was shown her room by the housekeeper called Mrs. Wells and left to rest. Exhausted, Kitty napped and was awoken by a pair of maids once the sun had set. They brought her a bath. She relaxed in the tub before dressing for dinner.

Lord Matlock came to her door and escorted her to eat. Their table had been set in a cozy dining room with a large fire blazing. The couple ate a delicious meal and drank fine champagne together, toasting their future life. Together with her husband in the light of the fire Kitty felt no nerves, only excitement as she asked questions about Mercy Manor, Lord Matlock's family, his father and brother's accident. Lord Matlock answered her questions openly, honestly and without offense. He wanted her to know him, and he genuinely wanted to know her.

They retired early and committed to each other – as Julian and Catherine - what they had promised in front of God that morning, by sharing a sweet and tender night together. Kitty slept in her husband's arms where she felt content, safe, and admired, if not loved.

Kitty was delightfully surprised when she awoke in the morning to find Lord Matlock lying next to and looking at her. She did not feel the least self-conscious of his stares, in fact they made her feel quite powerful. When he saw she was fully awake he caressed her gently.

"Lovely Catherine. Good morning wife."

"Good morning Lord, ah, Julian," she smiled.

It was all very different than she had imagined. Lydia's letters after her marriage to Whickham certainly did not paint intimacy in such a blissful light. Kitty had not expected Julian to be there when she woke. In fact she had not expected to sleep with him at all. Even during the day he insisted on being by her side except when they were changing for meals. He said he had left his steward in complete charge and wanted to make the most of his honeymoon. Kitty found that on the brief occasions that they were not together, she found herself looking for him.

It was in the manner that the couple spent the next few days. Engaging each other, talking, sometimes walking the garden. The pair would often sleep late and call for breakfast in Kitty's bedroom. The servants smartly stayed as invisible as possible, to not interfere with the bonding of the couple. They knew that a happy marriage made happy employers, and happy employers are the best people to work for.

They had been at Mercy Manor for a week before Kitty doubted herself and the rationality of marrying Lord Matlock. Not that she'd had a choice in the decision, Mr. Darcy had made it for her. Yes, she had been hoping to leave Longbourn but she had not intentionally snagged Lord Matlock. She had been young, bored and restless that morning in the kitchen. That combination of feelings had caused many a problem for ladies like Kitty. She was a flirtatious girl, and confident that men would respond positively to her. That is why when over cards one evening she had a moment of self-doubt and self-consciousness, that verged on regret.

They had gotten in the habit of sharing a bottle of champagne while playing cards in the evening. This was something Kitty certainly was not used to – but their marriage did deserve a bit of a celebration. The conversation that evening had started with them both delighting in how well they were getting along, and the combination of fate and luck that had brought them together. Lord Matlock was happy to have a woman to take care of, a way please his family, to be moving forward and out of grief and to be someone his employees could look up to and be proud of. Kitty felt blessed to have a kind man who had more than enough means to keep her comfortable. She was happy to be her own woman now, even if she did have to answer to her husband, she found that she rather liked his opinion. In short, they were each very happy in their present situation.

The conversation turned though, at least Kitty thought it turned, and there was a shift of energy between the pair. They had just been laughing over Kitty beating Lord Matlock for the second time in a row at their card game when he looked intently at her and spoke,

"You're not very like her."

Her smile vanished, "Like who Julian?"

"Elizabeth. Your sister."

Kitty did not respond. She was transported back to what seemed like ages ago in a dark hallway, listening to Lord Matlock declare that he loved Elizabeth to Mr. Darcy. That is how it was wasn't it? He told Mr. Darcy Elizabeth was the only woman he had ever seen himself loving.

"Where she is serious, you're light hearted. Where she is theoretical, you're practical. Where she is responsible you're spontaneous," he continued.

"Yes, we are all very different my sisters and I," Kitty responded reluctantly.

"She's the only one I really know."

A moment passed, he stared across the card table intently at his bride. She began to feel very uncomfortable. She felt heat rising into her cheeks. The words he spoke rang in her ears. The picture he painted of Elizabeth of a serious and responsible woman was exactly the picture of a Countess. It hurt to hear that he did not think that she, Kitty, could compare to Elizabeth in the roles of wife, lady, Countess.

Kitty thought she had guarded her heart so well. All this time she was convinced she only admired Lord Matlock. Only thought of him as her new and very best friend. But now she knew she truly loved him beyond admiration. She loved him like a wife does her husband, like a woman does her lover. Like a girl does her first boyfriend. She also knew by his words that it was still Elizabeth whom he really loved.

A lifetime of this pain flashed before her. Could she spend the rest of her life loving someone who did not love her back?

"Julian, I think I've had too much champagne. I think I really must go to bed. I'm not feeling quite the thing. Please excuse me."

She stood from the table, and the ground spun a bit for her. Seeing that her color had changed and that she really was unwell, Lord Matlock rang for a maid. The girl took Kitty on her arm and helped her off to bed.

It was the first night since their marriage that Catherine and Julian slept separately.


	21. Chapter 21

**DEAR READERS:**

**Thank you all for your support and comments! I am enjoying writing my first FF.****I joined FF when it was kindly pointed out to me that I needed a hobby. I have found it to be a wonderful community of encouraging folks who are supporting me in something I've always wanted to try. Thank you for bearing with me through typos etc. I am trying to hardest to present a polished story but am also writing for fun and as a hobby. Some of you have messaged me about glaring issues and I appreciate it. **

**I used to think that to do something I needed to do it perfectly from the start. Fiction writing is teaching me that it's fun to just go through the process and nothing is perfect. Your comments have contributed to this feeling greatly, so I thank you! I hope to have this story complete before the middle of May when I'm having eye surgery. So look out over the next 6 weeks for the second half of the story.. I'm slowly but surely getting there... and THANK YOU for READING!**

**\- Sharon2007**

**P.S. It's a short one today;)**

_To My Nephew Lord Matlock, Rosings Park_

_Having not heard from you or your cousin Darcy I can only assume that you have chosen to ignore my warnings and continue under the spell of your inferior wives. I say wives because by the time you receive this letter the abominable event will have taken place, and there will forever be two Miss Bennets in the family bible. _

_This is the last time I will try and contact you. I would not have extended myself even this far except for the possibility that my last letter was misplaced by the post, in which case it would be a disservice to my dear siblings; your father the old Earl and your aunt Lady Anne, for me to not give you one last chance to redeem the family name. _

_So my dear nephew, it is up to you. It is too late for Mr. Darcy, as I understand Mrs. Darcy is thought to be carrying a son. You on the other hand could still turn from this disastrous and imprudent pairing with no harm on your side. As you know my daughter Anne will have the DeBourgh inheritance - but you will be set up as second in line if you listen to me now and walk away. _

_Your cousin still takes to her bed, and is indeed very, very ill. I would not last a week past her._

_Lady Catherine De Bourgh_


	22. Chapter 22

By the next afternoon Kitty was cured from the ill-effects of champagne she was not however cured from the heartache she felt. The honeymoon was over for her. She had spent a blissful week with Julian, but he was back to Lord Matlock for her. Went they met for tea she asked him, "When will we go to London?"

"In two days I think. Unless you'd rather stay here longer?" He asked, she thought somewhat hopefully, but she ignored it and responded saying they should leave as soon as possible, citing anxiety over getting clothes made, seeing his mother and meeting his sister in law.

"We'll leave the morning after next then. I look forward to showing you the London house Catherine."

"Is it very grand?"

"Oh, well yes it's very old too. It makes a nice picture. My Sister in law and mother both worked hard to make some of the rooms quite comfortable."

"Will they be living there as well?"

"No, they have chosen to live together in a house that belonged to my grandfather. My mother's father that is. I think they thought it best to allow the newly married couple their space!" He remarked as he gently took Kitty's hand, "I'm glad for it Catherine. You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

Kitty smiled at his proclamation and squeezed his hand back. She could not bring the feelings she had to her lips. He had made her the happiest and most torn woman. She loved him. She loved his kindness and openness, how he smiled and winked at her. She loved dancing with him, and sleeping in his arms. Her heart ached for him, the man that sat only a foot away, but whose love might as well have been a million miles away. Yes, she made him the happy. She filled a void in his life, warmed his bed, stood next to him as his Countess, but how much happier would he be if it were not her sitting here holding his hand, but her sister Elizabeth? Kitty could not help but wonder. And these thoughts tore at her emotions. She resolved to be brave. She was glad to be married to a man she liked and loved. She would carry on and count her blessings.

They shared a nice evening together. They took their meal leisurely. Lord Matlock taught Kitty to play chess after dinner and she found her bond to him growing stronger as he exhibited humor and patience while she learned the complicated game. It was late when they went to bed together. Kitty let Lord Matlock in, as the man she loved. She hoped to give him a son. Perhaps that would turn his admiration for her to something more.

The next morning the couple were sitting together in the library. It was a comfortable room, one which the couple had spent many hours in over their honeymoon. Presently Lord Matlock was working on some correspondence at his traveling desk. The very one Kitty had snooped in at Pemberley. She shuttered when she thought of the memory. Surely Lord Matlock did not take his Aunt's opinion of her into serious consideration.

She sat reading a novel while he wrote. They made a lovely picture of domesticity, but it was interrupted by a footman who knocked before interring on Lord Matlock's command.

"There is a messenger here for you my lord."

"Send him in."

The young messenger came in and handed Lord Matlock a note. Kitty recognized him as one of Mr. Darcy's men. He had wind burned cheeks from riding. Lord Matlock read the note and then looked to the messenger.

"Please go take some refreshment downstairs."

The young man left and Lord Matlock turned to Kitty, she spoke quickly before he could begin, "Is my sister okay? Is everything okay?"

"Elizabeth is fine. It's a message from Georgiana. Edward Smythe's family has been looking for him, and questioning Darcy. She broke down and told him the whole. His very upset with Georgiana and me. She asks I come smooth things over."

"Oh yes! Of course you must," she responded.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I'll leave at once. I'll ride Wonder. I'll be there in under two hours, smooth things over with Darcy, and be back before dinner."

"Surely you should just stay the night Julian."

"And sacrifice the last night of our honeymoon? Never. I'll see you for dinner," he assured her with an embrace and a kiss.

Not half an hour later Kitty watched Lord Matlock ride away through an upstairs window. She hoped that Darcy would understand Lord Matlock had not been purposely deceitful by concealing from him the scandal with the footman. He had chosen not to tell Darcy because he was busy celebrating his anniversary, and also with the ball and the announcement of Elizabeth's pregnancy.

Kitty never really expected Lord Matlock to be back for the evening meal. She had instructed Cook to prepare something small and simple. Kitty ate alone in the dining room, with a footman standing near. She asked him for a small favor and he responded, "Yes Lady Matlock."

It startled her. Surely she had been called Lady Matlock before, but always in the presence of her husband. It was rather lonely without him tonight. She felt suddenly very young and false. Like an imposter. Who was she to be sitting here ordering about the footman as head of the house the Countess, Lady Matlock?

She retired to her room after dinner. She called for a bath and took her time, luxuriating in the heat of the water. Yes, she may feel a bit false, but there certainly were perks of being Lady Matlock.

There was still no sign of Lord Matlock by the time Kitty was dressed for bed. She figured that he and Darcy had taken longer than expected resolving the issue with Edward Smythe, and that he had chosen to stay at Pemberley. They could postpone going to London another day she supposed. She had rather been looking forward to the last night of their honeymoon. It was with these thoughts that she drifted to sleep, only to be woken at midnight by Mrs. Wells the housekeeper.

"My lady. I'm so sorry to disturb you, but there's a problem."

Kitty felt fear rise through her chest, "Yes, Mrs. Wells?"

"I've just spoken with one of the stable boys. Wonder came back twenty minutes ago in a real fit."

"And where's Lord Matlock?"

"We don't know my lady."

Kitty sat up straight, "Tell me everything Mrs. Wells."

"That's all we know my lady. The stable master has already sent out some of the lads to look for Lord Matlock. Wonder has a gash on his chest. They fear he's been thrown off," Mrs. Wells began to tear up and brought a handkerchief to her nose, "I'm so sorry my lady."

Kitty was by now getting dressed, "Stop sniffling Mrs. Wells! Everything will be fine!" Kitty surprised herself with her authoritative tone, and evidently Mrs. Wells as well because the older lady straightened up immediately and turned saying, "Yes, yes. I'll get you some tea my lady."

"Have a fire lit in the front room," Kitty yelled after her.

Minutes later Kitty was in the drawing room pacing, while a fire was being built up. She'd taken a few sips of tea but was too preoccupied to allow it to soothe her. She was worried. Very worried. She refused to let it overtake her though. She was Lady Matlock and while Lord Matlock was missing she would maintain order in this house! She paced between the tea, the fire, and the window for ages. Each time she reached the window she would look out into the dark and try to find some movement. Some sign that the search party was returned.

After making the circuit twenty or thirty times she was rewarded with seeing a commotion out the window. Moments later the commotion moved into the hall. The stable master and hands had Lord Matlock's limp body, and were carrying him into the house. Mrs. Wells stood near, but Kitty took control.

"Bring him in here, by the fire," she commanded.

The strong males laid their master on large cushioned bench by the fire. Kitty took in the figure of her husband. She had known immediately he was alive. Hurt but alive, unconscious but breathing. There was a gash on his head that bled badly, and a mangled knee under his dirty riding clothes.

"Call the doctor," she told someone, "We need hot water and towels. Hurry!" Then to the stable master, "Where did you find him?"

"On the property my lady, not five minutes from the stable. Seems Wonder missed a fence. We found Lord Matlock laid out 'bout ten foot from one."

"Thank you for your help. Please tend to Wonder, and go get some rest."

"Thank you. Yes, my lady."

Kitty turned to Mrs. Wells who was standing by eager to help, "Please stay with me until the Doctor comes Mrs. Wells. I fear it will be a long night." It was then that Kitty felt a small crack in her emotions, but she breathed through. The doctor would come and set things right. Lord Matlock would be okay. He had to be okay, because she still had not told him she loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

The doctor came quickly. The wait felt long to Kitty, but considering he had been woken past midnight and asked to come three miles he had made good time. He was an old man with white hair and he walked with a slight hunch. Despite looking feeble, he worked over Lord Matlock with expert hands. While they were waiting for the doctor Kitty and Mrs. Wells had washed Lord Matlock's head wound, removed his outer clothes and cut his left pant leg off. There was a large rip at the knee and it had taken no effort to complete the tear. They had found a bruised and swollen knee underneath.

The doctor examined the head wound first. Kitty had been worried because of the amount of blood, but the doctor assured her it was normal for head wounds to bleed profusely. He told her that her husband had a concussion and shock, and that his knee would be uncomfortable, but he thought nothing was torn or broken there. He continued with his diagnosis, "Probably just a serious sprain, he will certainly walk and even ride again, if he wakes up."

"What do you mean IF doctor?" Kitty interjected his diagnosis.

"He is badly concussed Lady Matlock. There is a good chance he will wake up tomorrow with a raging headache and a young man like him will be on his feet in no time. However with each day he stays unconscious there is increased risk."

"Increased risk of what sir?"

"Not waking up," the doctor replied gravely.

"I see," was all Kitty could respond with.

"It would be best if he were put to bed, kept warm and comfortable. I don't have to tell you to use the utmost care while moving him. Once settled in bed he should not be moved again."

"Of course, thank you doctor," Kitty said.

The doctor took his leave, promising to return in the morning to check on the patient. Mrs. Wells was dispatched to find some male servants to move Lord Matlock, and Kitty was left alone with her injured husband.

She spoke quietly to him, "Please wake up Julian. I love you Julian. Please, please wake up."

He lay still, his chest slowly moving up and down, his breath steady and strong. She watched him, mesmerized by his breathing until the servants came to move him upstairs. They completed the task as gently as possible. Kitty and Mrs. Wells undressed and dressed the Earl after a short debate. His valet, who would have been most helpful at this moment, had been given leave for the duration of the honeymoon. Kitty insisted she could ready him alone, but Mrs. Wells interjected and told her "I raised two sons and was married for fifteen years my lady. Helping an injured man will not offend me." It was thus settled and before long Lord Matlock was comfortably resting in bed. A small bandage adorned his head and his knee was propped up with a pillow. Kitty finally dismissed Mrs. Wells to bed. She lay down next to her husband with the intention of staying awake to watch over him but before long dozed off into a fitful sleep.

She was awoken by sun streaming in the window. Confused at first on being in Lord Matlock's room after a moment she remembered the events of the previous night and looked concernedly at the man next to her. He lay still unconscious with that same slow and steady breathing. She began to feel distraught. She had hoped he would wake by now. She stood and rang for a maid. Once the girl appeared she asked for tea and broth and something small for herself, as well as hot water and towels.

Kitty spent the morning watching over her husband, bathing his forehead and carefully protecting his injury there. The doctor came and went with instructions to call for him if Lord Matlock woke up or had any changes. After a while Mrs. Wells came and insisted Kitty take break.

Kitty argued at first but Mrs. Wells gently reminded her that perhaps she would like to write to Lady Maria and inform her of the accident. Of course! Kitty had been so focused on Lord Matlock she had not even considered informing his mother.

"Very well, I'll be in the library, I've left my writing things there."

Once in the library Kitty sunk into a comfortable chair and closed her eyes. She did not want to write this letter. Lady Maria had lost her husband and son only a year ago in a carriage accident. Kitty could not worry her with this now. The doctor seemed confident Lord Matlock would make a full recovery…_if he woke up_. She would wait until tomorrow. If his condition had not improved by then she would write to Lady Maria and ask her to come.

Kitty felt she must write to Mr. Darcy though to inform him of his cousin's state. She wondered how their discussion had gone the previous day. Had they argued? Was that why Lord Matlock had been riding so recklessly?

She reached for her writing things but could not find a pen. She walked to Lord Matlock's writing desk. It sat exactly as he had left it the morning before. Even the cap to the inkwell was off. She moved to replace it. His pen lay across the page having just finished a word. _Expect. I do not expect._ Her eyes flew to the top of the page and she read:

_Mercy Manor_

_To My Aunt __Lady Catherine,_

_On receipt of your last letter I find it necessary to respond and put your worries to rest. _

_I would not set Catherine aside for your fortune, or even that of a King. She is a kind, smart woman. We have been married less than two weeks and she is already a poised Countess. Her blood line may not be as rich as ours Aunt, but she is better for it. She has not a snobbish thought. She would not insult you as you have her – she says kind thanks to even the lowest servant. She is beautiful inside and out._

_These are not the only reasons why I would not set her aside. The truth is Aunt, I truly love my wife Catherine and look forward to a long life with her. So you see? You need not worry any longer, as it will do you no good in your quest to insult me and my bride. I do not expect…_

Kitty read the words again. Could he mean it? Or was he only trying to upset his aunt? Her heart soared with the possibility that the words he wrote were the truth. Surely he would not make up these feelings just to insult Lady Catherine.

She began to straighten his desk absentmindedly as she thought on the letter. _I truly love my wife Catherine_. She opened the top of the desk to put away the ink and to borrow a pen blade. She saw the ring box which had caused her so much heartache. She opened the box and admired the beautiful ring before slipping it on her finger, ignoring the inscription. She loved him, and he returned the feelings. She would wear this ring as a symbol of that love.

Then Kitty, sat down to do her first difficult duty as Lady Matlock. She would write to Mr. Darcy and inform him that his cousin had been badly injured - and she feared he may not wake up.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: It's taken me awhile for this post because I hate endings. I hate for stories I'm reading to end - but Lord and Lady Matlock's happy ending needs to be shared so here it is.**_

_**Thank you for supporting me through my first Fan Fiction!**_

Kitty was just sealing her letter when she heard Mrs. Wells running through the house yelling, "Lady Matlock! Lady Matlock! Come quickly! My lord is stirring. He's stirring!"

Kitty was up the stairs at a very quick pace. She reached her husband's bedside short of breath. He was moving his head from side to side and making low moans in the back of his throat.

"Oh Julian, can you hear me?" She gasped while holding his hand, "Oh, Julian!"

After a few moments he seemed to fall into another deep sleep. Kitty was encouraged though by this stirring and groaning. She refused to leave his side lest he wake up fully and she not be there. She took tea in his room and dismissed all the servants. Her patience was rewarded in the late afternoon. The sun was setting and there was a golden hue to the room. The fire was warm and Kitty had not been able to fight the sleep which the comfortable room encouraged. She sat quietly dozing in a chair next to Lord Matlock's bed when his stirring woke her. Again his head shifted from left to right, but this time his eyes opened slightly. She quickly moved to his side and grasped his hand. He returned the grasp and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. His eyes opened a bit wider and he focused not on her face, but on her hand.

"Elizabeth's ring," he said in a dry hoarse voice.

_Oh god_. Kitty looked down at their clasped hands. His thumb rubbed the ruby ring. Her heart pounded. Her stomach squeezed into a tight knot. She had been waiting for him to wake. To tell him her true feelings, that she loved him with all her heart. She had been waiting to tell him she had seen his letter to Lady Catherine. She hoped he would tell her it was all true. That every word he had written that awful old woman was true. That he looked forward to their future together, that he was happy, and most importantly - that he loved her.

"She was a kind woman," he spoke again, "much like you Catherine."

Kitty looked up surprised, with brows raised, "Who was Julian?"

"My grandmother, Lady Elizabeth."

Kitty let out the breath she had been holding, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Relief poured over her. Relief over the ring, but mostly over him waking up and seemingly with all his memory. She knew in that moment that he would be alright. That they would be alright. She leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Julian, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been kicked in the head by a horse!"

Kitty stood and rang the bell, "Thrown from one my love."

He grimaced then asked, "Is Wonder alright?"

"I believe so. A bad gash in his chest, though."

"The poor beast! We've made that jump a million times," he started to sit up, groaned, and laid back down.

Kitty quickly admonished him, "Stay still Julian darling, you need to rest."

"I will not argue with that," he said and closed his eyes. While he rested Mrs. Wells brought tea, broth, and the medicine mixture which the Doctor had left. Lord Matlock woke again awhile later and drank a little of each. The Doctor himself came and checked on his now conscious patient. Kitty nursed him unwearyingly. Two days passed in which time she barely left his side. The only time she did leave him was to sleep, bathe and to write follow up letters to Pemberley, alerting the residence there of Lord Matlock's improvement. One morning while writing a letter in the library, Kitty returned Lady Elizabeth's ring to Lord Matlock's desk. She thought it had worked its magic and if he wanted her to have it, he would give it to her. The letters to the Darcy's were quickly responded to with much relief from the family who offered to be called on for any and all help. Kitty assured them that she and Mrs. Wells had things under control for the time being and she expected Lord Matlock's recovery to continue unobstructed.

Lord Matlock's improvement was such over the next few days that he could sit up in bed for meals and to play cards with Kitty. When he tired from cards she would read out loud to him. They spent many hours in this manner, bonding, laughing and making bets for kisses over cards. Both parties enjoyed it thoroughly, and if it had not been for a slight but persistent headache, Lord Matlock would have found it to be the perfect honeymoon. Kitty loved the unencumbered time with her husband, and found her bond with him deepened. She even began to think that he might feel the same.

Five days after the accident the Doctor suggested Lord Matlock take a turn about the garden. The spring weather was finally wining out over the cold winter air, and the breeze carried a promise of a warm summer to come. Daffodils added pops of color to an otherwise still drab landscape. Lord Matlock was pleased to have the sun shining on his face and told Kitty, his escort on the prescribed walk of his pleasure, "Oh Catherine darling, it is nice to have the sun on my face, and fresh air in my lungs. I'm sure it's nice for you too seeing as you've been nursing me all week."

"I was happy to do it Julian. In fact I rather enjoyed it!"

"Taking pleasure from my pain?" he asked in a joking manner.

She smiled but could not laugh, "No. I was so worried Julian. I was afraid you'd fought with Darcy and ridden so recklessly home to avoid staying under the same roof as him. I thought he'd have your death on his conscience forever!"

"Is that what you thought?" he asked seriously.

"Of course! You'd ridden there to smooth things over for poor Georgiana. I was sure Darcy was in a complete fit and would hear no reason!"

"He may be moody but he's not completely stubborn. No, I did succeed in smoothing things over. He saw that there was nothing he could have done differently with Georgiana and that scum footman."

"Oh I'm glad to hear it! But if you weren't angry why were you riding at breakneck speeds then Julian?"

The pair reached a bench and Lord Matlock motioned for his bride to sit. His knee was still very tender and he needed the break. He looked deeply into her eyes and told her with a seriousness atypical of his character, "To make my dinner date."

"Your dinner date?"

"Yes, I'd promised you to be home by dinner. I was already dreadfully late, and I was so looking forward to the last night of our honeymoon."

Kitty only gripped his hands tighter, so he continued, "My accident was a complete blessing in disguise Catherine. Without it we wouldn't have had this second week of our honeymoon. We would have gone to London without having truly connected."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is I very well could have died the other night. Between the time Wonder hit that fence and I hit the ground my life flashed before me. And the truth is all I saw was you and our future children and grandchildren."

Kitty felt tears welling up in eyes. She leaned in and kissed her husband softly on the lips. He spoke again, "I love you Catherine. With all my heart."

"I love you too Julian," she said through smiling lips. The leaned into each other again, her tears adding salt to their kisses.

After some time spent in this manner Julian reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box that was very familiar to Kitty.

"I wanted to give you this ring the night of the ball. But many circumstances between then and now have prevented me."

Kitty blushed when she saw the ring, he did not poke at her embarrassment though and so she knew he did not mind she had gone into his desk and worn it. She held out her hand and he placed the beautiful ruby ring on her finger.

"Darcy had this ring at Pemberley. It was our grandmother's but was bequeathed to me. Whenever you look at it I hope you think of our love for one another Catherine."

"I will Julian. I will."

The End


End file.
